Confused
by NicoleBelikovOzera
Summary: Mel wakes up with newly found feelings for a certain o'shea brother while Jared missed Wanda. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Host Fan Fiction **

**_This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me. I know the first chapter is short but that was because i ended up splitting the first chapter. I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer so give the story a chance._**

**Title – Confused**

**Chapter 1**

**Mel's POV**

It's strange. I've already felt what it was like to relive the end when Wanda first awoke inside of me; but it was so much stranger now to relive my last moments with her and not feel her input, her thoughts mirroring mine.

Why? How could Wanda leave me like this? Did she not know how much I needed her, how much Jamie, Jeb, Jared and...Ian.

Oh Ian. I missed his bright blue eyes. The way he looked at me first thing in the morning, grinning at the way my hair looked after rolling around the cave floors all night. Wanda always was a restless sleeper. I always used to hate the way he looked at me, the way his eyes would bore into mine as if he could see into my soul. Oh how I longed for those eyes now; their intensity and their love.

Another pair of eyes flashed through my mind. These eyes were total opposites of the ones I had just been imagining. These eyes were sienna-coloured, surrounded by sun induced wrinkles that crinkled when he smiled at me. That smile used to draw me in every time. It could cause me to be at a loss for words but now it just made me think of how different Ian's sapphire blue eyes were.

No. This was Jared I was thinking about. My Jared. The love of my life, how could I just dismiss him so easily, what was wrong with me?

"Melanie"

Oh my goodness, that was Jared. The way he said my name made my heart ache. I had longed for months and months for this moment. The moment Jared and I would reunite without Wanda being in the way, witness to everything we did.

So why did I wish it were Ian whispering my name?

I slowly started to open my eyes. The first thing I noticed was Jared's calloused hand in mine and then the bright lights of Doc's room. Someone was perched on the end of my cot; I could feel their weight tugging on the covers as they leaned to see if I was truly waking up.

"Mel" said a high voice from the spot at the end of the bed. I knew that voice instantly and would know it anywhere it was Jamie and as my eyes opened fully I saw his smiling face looming over me, hair covering his eyes as he hopelessly tried to sweep it out of his face.

"I knew you would wake up" he exclaimed "Jared started to panic after the first hour or so but I knew you wouldn't leave us, I just knew it" he punched the air and I heard Doc chuckle.

Why did everyone seem so happy? I thought they had all started to warm up to Wanda. Jamie especially – I would even go as far as saying that he loved her just as much as me. So why was it he seemed so unaffected by Wanda's death.

I turned to face Doc. He looked at me with his big round eyes and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. I gave him my darkest look of revulsion.

"How could you" I spat at him. "How could you kill her just like that?"

He stared at me as I went on and on.

"She was a person you know. She had feelings and emotions. Would you kill someone else in the caves so easily? What about if Jeb or Jamie or Sharon asked you to do what she had. Would you have easily have killed them" I was rambling I knew it but I just couldn't stop.

"She hardly even tried you know. She was hoping you would refuse. Tell her you wanted her to stay. I mean come on...what use would I be to you. I can't help you raid or get supplies. I'm useless – expendable...but Wanda...she wasn't. She was my sister" and with that I burst into tears and buried my face into Jared's shoulder.

I couldn't face the fact that I was facing a life in the caves without her. That I would never hear her gentle, innocent, thoughts again, always on hand to comfort me and help me when I needed it. No, I couldn't do this and I couldn't face these people who I feel like I don't even know anymore, these cold, heartless people who dismissed Wanda as if she had never even existed.

I pulled my head out of Jared's shoulder and got up to go. I didn't know where exactly but anywhere were I could mourn my sister respectfully. Even as I thought this I knew exactly where to go...the storage hole...Wanda's hole.

I turned towards the cave entrance and in my peripheral I saw something that pulled at my heartstrings

"Ian"

It wasn't just Ian either. In his arm he cradled a glowing cryotank that I instantly knew contained Wanda.

Ian turned as I called his name. His big, blue eyes looked at me with such sadness that they made me want to go over to him and just wrap my arms around him and never let go. He gripped the tank tighter at my gaze and I started to walk over to him when I felt to arms wrap around my waist.

"We'd never kill her Mel" Jared whispered in my ear. "Wanda is part of this family now and always will be. But you were not expendable and we needed you back to. Especially since we have a job to do that no one, but you could do."

I turned away from Ian to look at the man that used to hold me to this earth and saw the truth in his words. He believed everything he had just said and so I had trust him.

"And what might that be" I asked with hesitation

"We need to find Wanda a body" he replied "And who better than you who I believe knows Wanda better than anybody here could ever wish too"

I looked from Jared with his sun-bleached hair and tan skin to Jamie who was looking at me expectantly with a smile that reached his eyes and finally Ian who looked at me longingly with his intense gaze that made me go weak at the knees. If only that look was meant for me and not just for the memories that this body held for him.

I turned back to Jared. No matter what, Wanda was what mattered right now and id be damned before I let anyone else find the right person for her. He looked at me expectantly and I smiled up at him. No matter what I would always love Jared.

"What are we waiting for then" I sighed. "Let's get to it. I'm sure Wanda would like to get back to working as soon as. You know she'll only kill us for letting her have a few days off"

And with that I leant up to kiss Jared full on the lips, to feel the fireworks I always got when I kissed him and pushed away my thoughts of Ian's mouth on mine and his arms around my waist.

**_okay so that was the first chapter. Its just the beginning got lots of exciting ideas to come. I have this story all planned out in my head and there are some big suprising twists to come. Please review and let me know what you think good or bad i can take it. Next chapter comming soon_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Okay so this is the second chapter. This is just a little explanation of Jared's feelings so that when I upload new chapters the rest makes sense. Hope you like it._**

**Jared's POV**

We'd been looking for three days now. We'd drove around and tried to find the perfect Wanda for hours upon hours but as of yet we hadn't found a person who could be as innocent and gentle as she was.

Mel and Jamie were sure they had found the perfect girl yesterday. She must have been about twenty-two years old and looked a lot like Melanie but I didn't agree with their choice.

Wanda wasn't Melanie. She was her own person. Don't get me wrong I loved Mel and was so glad she was back but these past few days we'd spent on the road together just wasn't the same. I had gotten so used to Wanda in Mel's body that now she wasn't there anymore I had realised that I really missed her.

I'd thought that all the times back when Wanda was in Mel's body that I was so physically attracted to her I was holding myself back because I knew it wasn't really Mel in there. But over the past three days I know knew this to be untrue. I knew that during that time I was too scared to show my true attraction because I knew that it would prove what I had been thinking in the back of my mind.

That I wasn't just attracted to Mel's body but to Wanda within Mel's body.

I don't know how long I had been thinking this but I know that it was around the time Wanda and I started raiding together. She was just so gentle. She never held ill feeling towards anyone and I think the fact that she was my complete opposite of my own personality only made me draw towards her more.

In my last moments with Wanda I very nearly let loose the fact that I was starting to fall for her. When she asked me to tell her a lie and I told her that I loved her, the only person I was lying to was myself.

I tried to tell myself that what I was saying wasn't true. That it was in fact Mel I still loved but it was pointless. I couldn't change the fact that I had fallen in love with Wanda too.

This could all be proven by the distance that was developing between Melanie and I. For example since that first day back in the caves there had been no more physical contact between her and me. Here in the front seat of the van we were both trying to take up as little space as possible to ensure that our knees and bodies didn't touch.

At first I tried telling myself that the reason for this lack of communication was because of Jamie in the back. If we instigated the slightest bit of romantic contact then maybe we would lose control and we couldn't do that with Jamie around. We'd scar him for life.

But I was kidding myself. Fair enough we couldn't touch each other in case our hormones went crazy and couldn't control ourselves but if this was the case then why was it so hard to even make conversation.

Every time we tried to stab at starting a conversation it turned awkward and eventually when it became too uncomfortable to bear we'd just let it drop and carry on staring out at the open road or start talking to Jamie.

After a couple more hours we had reached Seattle. We were driving down a street called Becker Street when I noticed a young girl wander off alone down an alley.

This girl must only have been about 17yrs old but she was beautiful. She looked so gentle and innocent and had a face that anybody would find hard to distrust, but most of all she looked like Wanda or what I would imagine Wanda to look like if she were to have her own body.

I quickly slowed the van down and Melanie and Jamie both abruptly turned around too see what had caused me to stop.

"Jared. What's going on" Melanie whispered. "What do you see? Are we in trouble? She quickly looked through the window to scan for danger.

"No. Of course not" I replied. "However, I think I may have just found us a Wanda. Look over there, just turned down that alleyway". Mel and Jamie both turned to look in the direction I was pointing in straining to see down the narrow, dark alley.

"I thought you said I got the final say on the body" Jamie pouted. I turned round in my seat to see Jamie's bottom lip jutting out.

"Of course you do Jamie. Trust me though; you'll agree it is Wanda when you get a proper look.

I plastered a smile on my face for Jamie and Mel and turned the van around as fast as I could without bringing attention to us and drove off to the next street where I imagined the Alleyway would end up.

I was right of course. As soon as we turned the corner I saw her. Her soft blond curls were blowing in the wind and she was studying some flowers in the neighbouring garden to where she stood.

Melanie turned to me with a grin on her face.

"She's perfect Jared. Just how I imagined Wanda to be. I wanted her to be young so she gets a long, full life as a human but not a child because she wouldn't like that"

Mel and Jamie's faces said it all. This was my Wanda... I mean our Wanda and now all we had to do was to get her in the van and back to the caves with us without getting ourselves noticed.

"Jared" Mel sighed. "I think you should let me go talk to her first. No offence but I don't think Wanda would like it if she had to wake up to relive this girls last moments and all she saw was you going in all guns blazing to drag her off the street." At this Melanie smiled at me and I saw in her everything i loved. "Why don't you and Jamie wait in the Alley and I'll bring her in there to you. Just get the van ready and the chloroform."

"Are you sure" I asked. "I mean we have only just got you back. The last thing we need is for you to get caught again" I still loved Melanie despite my growing affections for Wanda and I was worried that I would lose her again.

"Jared. I'll be fine. I learnt one or two things off of Wanda you know, about dealing with souls and what to say. Just watch and learn trust me everything will be fine."

And with that she hopped out of the van and wandered over to the girl.

Jamie and I followed quickly. He handed me a rag from the back of the van and I soaked it in the bottle of chloroform that we had fetched with us for this very reason. We didn't want to scare this soul. Wanda has taught us a lot of things and I understand now that not all souls are evil...Well except maybe for the seekers, I don't think I could ever like one of those.

Anyway we didn't want to seem like monsters to them anymore. I didn't want Wanda to wake up to the memory of being utterly terrified, and of me as well.

I looked over to where Melanie was talking to the girl. The girl seemed to be giving Mel some sort of directions and while I was looking she glanced over to the alley and seemed to sense the presence of Jamie and me.

After a few more minutes Mel started to guide the girl over to where we were standing. She greeted us awkwardly as if she knew something bad were about to happen. For good measure I took hold of her wrist and before she could cry for help, put the chloroform soaked rag to her face.

Almost instantly she was out.

The drive back to caves seemed quicker. The atmosphere was less tense because we were all so overjoyed at finding the perfect body for Wanda. The girl or Pet as Melanie had explained was asleep in the back next to Jamie. She looked so innocent while asleep and also very young. Maybe that was a good thing. At least if she appeared too young I could control my attraction towards her.

With our new upbeat spirit it felt like the old days when Mel, Jamie and I used to be on the run. Melanie was laughing again at one of Jamie's attempts at comedy while I played my old Led Zeppelin tapes to their annoyance. It felt good to be in Melanie's company again. To have her complain about the noise blaring from the speakers. Noise... I tell you. She had never been able to appreciate good music.

Because of this it seemed like no time at all when we fitting the tarps to the back of the van and heading back to the caves.

I don't know what I was gladder about. I always felt exposed when we left the caves and so when we got back home I was always relieved but I was also greatly anticipating seeing Wanda again. When she would be placed in Pet's body I would be able to see her again, to hear her and touch her.

No. I couldn't touch her. I had my Melanie back now and there was Ian to think about. Although Ian and I have had problems he was like a brother to me. We fought just as much as he and Kyle but he was there for me as I always would be for him. I would have to squash these ridiculous feelings I was having for Wanda and focus on Mel who I had fought so hard for.

After we had covered our tracks and hidden the van properly, me and Jamie grabbed Pet and Mel grabbed the bags. As we began the short trek back to the caves I realised that this would be probably the only time that I would be able to physically touch Wanda again.

"Come on Jared." Jamie exclaimed "Pick up the pace. What's the matter? All this lifting getting too much for you old man" He laughed.

Jamie was a sweet kid. He was like a son too me, what would he think though if he knew that I was having these thoughts about Wanda. I would be betraying his sister and in doing so I would be betraying him. As if he could sense I was troubled about something he let it drop and picked up some of my slack.

Mel was also trailing slowly behind and seemed to also be deep in thought. I wanted to comfort her and so I gave her a comforting smile which she tentatively returned. Hmmm I would have to talk to her to see what was up.

When we reached the entrance to the cave we stumbled upon our welcoming party. Jeb, Doc and Lily were waiting for us with expectant grins on their faces. In the background hugging the entrance to the cave I saw sunny with Kyle glued to her side.

Jamie and I continued to carry Pet until we reached the hospital. From their Doc took over for Jamie and helped me too lift her onto the nearest cot.

I saw Ian huddled in the corner with Wanda in his lap. He didn't get up when we walked in.

"Ian, do you want to come take a look" Jamie asked Ian who didn't look up.

"No" Ian stated. "I don't want to look until Wanda is in there. It isn't my Wanda until she is in there so I'll wait thank you"

Why did my heart pang with jealously when Ian said my Wanda. I had no right to be jealous. I knew now though that even before Wanda had left Mel's body when Ian had been after her I wasn't just being protective of Mel. I didn't want him to have Wanda either.

I glanced over at the cot that Pet was on. Doc had already got to work and was just placing Pet into an empty cryotank. Jeb carried the tank over to the other side of the room and then moved over to Ian to get Wanda ready for insertion.

Ian got up slowly careful not to bump the cryotank as he lifted it. He moved with Doc over to the cot and lifted the tank up so that it was resting next to pet's body on the bed.

He started pushing the buttons that would open the tank and as it popped open he sighed. He placed his hands into the tank and as gently as you would cradle a baby he lifted her out into his hands.

The first time I ever saw a soul in its true form I was revolted. Now though I didn't think I had ever seen anything so beautiful in my life. Ian moved Doc aside and as Wanda had all shown us placed Wanda into pet's body.

A few minutes passed while Doc closed Wanda up and then all we could do was wait. It gave me time to think about what I was going to do. As I watched Ian holding Wanda's hand waiting for her to wake up I knew that there was nothing I could do about my feelings for Wanda.

Ian loved her so much and I didn't want to hurt him not after he sort of respected my feelings when Wanda was in Mel's body.

As I looked over at Mel I noticed that she too was staring at Ian and Wanda's clasped hands. I think she must have been glad that Wanda still had someone who loved her for who she was. That or she was missing the contact between her and me.

I would start making an effort and at this I stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. She looked up at me and there were tears in her eyes. Tears of happiness I hoped. I smiled at her and took her hand in mine and we stayed like that for a while until Wanda started to stir.

After a while Wanda started to wake up.

"Wanda? Can you hear me, Wanda?" Ian asked breathlessly.

My hands started to sweat with anticipation but Mel only gripped them tighter.

"Wanda. Come back. We aren't letting you go" Mel exclaimed. She sounded nervous and I didn't know why.

"Use the Awake" I urged Doc

Doc quickly and effectively sprayed the Awake under Wanda's nose.

"Wanderer? We're all waiting for you honey. Open your eyes." Ian said with tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

Wanda's eyelids fluttered and everybody tensed instantly apart from Jamie.

"She's waking up!" he shouted while jumping around excitedly.

Her eyes opened and I waited for her to gather her surroundings. She blinked a couple of times as if to adjust her eyes to the lights in the room and then began to move her head.

"Wanderer" Ian whispered and as he spoke she turned her head to meet his gaze and smiled. Oh if only that smile were for me.

And then she spoke and I heard Wanda's panicked voice that made me want to wrap my arms around her.

"Ian? Ian, where am I? Who am I? And with that my heart broke because it was his name she spoke and him she wanted.

**_Okay so this is my next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. It will let me know if I'm doing any good. And also what do you think about Jensen Ackles for Jared, Ian Somerhalder for Ian and Sophia Bush for Mel. New chapter coming soon_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay thanks to the people who have reviewed my last chapter. I'm happy that people are enjoying the story it inspires me to write even more. So thank you to the following people for the reviews Sapphirenight12, Chloe-Hale79, 123xyz and MjdeAcha. Please keep reviewing it really helps me.**_

_**Oh and because I haven't said this already. I do not own the host or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does (I'm so jealous )I do own the plot though**_

**Chapter 3**

**Mel's POV**

Life in the caves was slowly returning to normal, or least as normal as we could ever expect it to be. People had stopped referring to me as Wanda every five minutes and Wanda was enjoying the fact that she had Ian all to herself now without any resistance from me.

It'd had been a month now since I had gotten my body back. It was strange at first how lonely I had found it being alone in my mind. Now I was glad that Wanda wasn't in my head anymore since a lot of my thoughts would certainly not go down to well with her I'm sure.

I'd decided that there was nothing I could do about my feelings for Ian. After observing him and Wanda for a few days I could see how devoted they were to each other and there was nothing that I could do or say that was ever going to change that.

Therefore I had decided that I was going to forget my feelings for Ian and focus on my relationship with Jared.

He had seemed distant lately. I don't know whether this was my fault. I had been moping over Ian recently and since getting my body back we hadn't consummated our relationship.

If truth be told things had been kind of awkward between us both since I was myself again. I had gotten so used to being touched by Ian that I had started to see Jared differently. I still loved him but now when we started to get physical I was thinking of Ian and it put a big dampener on the whole thing.

"Mel" Jamie muttered.

I turned to look at him. By the look on his face he must have been trying to get my attention for a while. He looked at me expectantly and I smiled.

"Sorry Jamie" I explained. "I was in a little world of my own just then." Jamie just looked at me and laughed.

"You and Wanda are so alike Mel" he chuckled. "Every time I prise her away from Ian, she's away with the fairies. Don't tell me you're going to start acting like that when I get you away from Jared. I don't think I'll be able to take it."

I laughed in response to this. If only he knew the truth.

We had reached the end of the tunnel by now and were just entering the kitchen when I heard Kyle's dulcet tones.

The kitchen room was almost empty. Jeb had planned to get us all digging out the 2nd Field today and by the looks of it he'd spread the word fast enough.

I quickly scanned the area and saw that as well as Kyle we were joined by Jared, Wanda and...Ian.

I winced at the sight of Wanda and Ian together. Just because I had accepted the fact that Ian was Wanda's and that nothing was ever going to become of the feelings I had for him, it still hurt me to see him embrace Wanda that way.

I longed for his touch; for his arms to wrap around my waist, and for his voice to whisper in my ear as his breath tickled the side of my face.

I felt Jared tense next to me. Did he notice the way I was staring at Ian. I turned my head nonchalantly to the side to look at Jared and saw that he too was staring at Wanda and Ian.

Oh my gosh I so hope he hasn't noticed me staring at Ian. I really didn't want to hurt Jared. We had looked out for each other for so long now and he meant so much to me. As he looked over at Ian now I saw the sadness in his eyes and mentally beat myself for my lack of self control. Why couldn't I just forget about Ian?

**Wanda's POV**

I still wasn't used to the differences of Pet's body from Mel's. One of the many downfalls to this body was its tendency to blush uncontrollably at the stare or touch of Ian.

It had been a month now since the body swap. I used to think souls were weak if the failed to complete a full life term in a host body but I was glad now that I for one had swapped. It was wonderful to be with Ian now and not have any complications in the form of a third party; Mel.

I loved Mel to pieces but it was nice now to have alone time with Ian and not have to consider the effect we would be having on her. Plus I was able to enjoy Ian without having conflicted feelings for Jared.

Jared. He was in the kitchen now talking to Kyle on the other side of the table. He slapped his hand down on the table and laughed as Kyle dropped his porridge and it spilled all over his front.

I still loved Jared. It turned out that I had brought a few traits over from Melanie's body and one of those was my feelings for Jared. However, it was easier to repress them now I could fully be with Ian.

Ian was trying to attract my attention now and was tickling my side which he knew was my weak spot.

"Stop it Ian" I tried to get out while laughing uncontrollably. "You're hurting me. I can barely breathe."

Ian quickly stopped and looked me in the eye to see if I was seriously hurt. I laughed at his constant worrying about my state of health. Sure pet's body was a lot more fragile than Mel's but seriously he needed to relax just a little.

"Wanda, are you okay" he asked concern flooding his voice. I smiled up at him as his gaze made me blush again. Damn this body.

I saw Mel enter the kitchen with Jamie.

Ian seemed to be reassured by my blushing and quickly swept me into his arms. I loved being enveloped by his big, muscled arms. He made me feel safe, happy and secure.

I glanced over at Mel who had now moved over to stand next to Jared. As I looked, I caught Jared looked at me and yet again a blush crept up my face. I quickly buried my face in Ian's shoulder.

**Jared's POV**

Did Wanda just blush because I was looking at her?

No. That was just wishful thinking. I had long given up hope of anything ever happening between me and her. She was happy with Ian and I had Mel.

I watched as Wanda nestled into Ian's shoulder and decided it was time to leave. I was punishing myself by watching this scene because it hurt so much.

"Hey Mel" I whispered. She still stood beside me.

"Yes Jared" she replied.

"I'm going to go to start ploughing the fields with the others now. Are you coming or are you going to help out in the kitchen with Wanda today".

"I think I'll help out in the kitchen today." She said turning back to look at Wanda and Ian. "I think Wanda and I need to spend some time alone together. It feels like we hardly get to spend time alone anymore"

My mind started flipping. Did she suspect something? She must have seen me looking at Wanda. God, sometimes I could be so stupid. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Melanie or Jamie.

"Okay" I said. "Well then, I'll leave you to it"

And with that I went to leave.

"Jared, man" That was Ian shouting behind me. "Wait up. I'll walk down with you, if you don't mind my company too much" He chuckled at himself. Gosh, Ian was such a dork sometimes.

"Yeah, well" I replied. "What if I say I do mind? You going to leave me alone"

"Nah, probably not. You could try though, it would be quite funny to see you try and make me do something I didn't want to do" he laughed again for good measure.

"Watch it O'Shea" I told him. "I take it easy on you, because I feel sorry for you for having Kyle for a brother and for being blessed with a face like that"

"Jared. You just crossed the line" Ian said with the most serious face he could muster. "You can say what you want about Kyle but my face...that's one step too far" and with that he cracked up laughing.

I couldn't help laughing either. Ian was probably the best friend I'd ever had. The other guys in the caves were good people but nobody got me like Ian. That was one of the reasons I decided to do nothing about my feelings for Wanda.

"You know Ian" I began. "I wonder what it would be like for me and you to have a normal conversation just once." I pretended to ponder this thought while Ian looked on.

"Who knows" he replied. "But, it'd be a miracle and half; I'll tell you that"

I thought about it for real for a moment. Maybe I could bring the whole Wanda thing up with Ian and get his opinion. I decided to breach it.

"Ian" I hesitated. Did I really want to go here? What if he realised what I was really trying to say?

"Yep" he answered.

I had to know and so I continued. I sighed and quickly grabbed Ian's attention.

"Ian" I said again and then came right out with it before I could chicken out. "Do you still have any feelings for Melanie?"

Ian turned away from me. He seemed to find the purple dust on the cave floor very interesting all of a sudden.

"Ian" I started again. "I'm not going to fly of the handle or anything. I was just curious" I then decided that I should be quiet and wait for Ian to reply.

After a few minutes I heard Ian sigh and then stop. I stopped too and turned to look at him.

"Jared, why do you ask me this" Ian said

"Look Ian, its fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

I knew it. I should never have started this. Ian was going to find out that I liked Wanda.

"No. Its fine" Ian said. "You deserve to know the truth Jared and so I'll give it too you"

This made me feel bad. Here was Ian who was willing to tell me the truth about his feelings and I was hiding mine like a coward. But as I kept telling myself, I was only going to hurt people with the truth of my feelings.

"I guess" Ian started and I was quickly brought out of my thoughts. "I mean. I love Wanda with all of my heart and I don't love Mel or anything" He spoke this last bit quickly so as not to get me angry. As if I could of course, right now I was anything but angry.

"Well what feelings do you have then" I added

"None really, I think. It's just that... I mean... it was that body that I fell in love with. Sometimes when she first walks in the room I think it is Wanda and it takes a while for me to register that she's not. I know its not what you want to hear but me and that body shared some good times and I guess that I still love the memories that body holds for me"

I could hear the truth in Ian's words. The feelings he had for Mel, were for the body not Mel herself. What I felt was different for sure because it was not Pet's body that I longed for; it was Wanda herself.

"It's okay" I told Ian. "I understand" and I did. I really did.

**Mel's POV**

I felt really sick. I had been off for the past few mornings and cleaning up this greasy frying pan was not helping in the slightest.

I was still upset over the scene I had witnessed this morning and was not looking forward to facing Jared at lunchtime.

Oh! There was that sick feeling again. I had gone over and over in mind for the past few days about what could be the cause. I really didn't want to think of the obvious because it couldn't be, could it.

No one else was ill, so it wasn't something I had ate. And it was every morning now around the same time. I couldn't think the words; I couldn't comprehend the fact that it was possible and very possible at that, that I was pregnant and the baby wasn't and couldn't be Jared's.

_**Okay so what do you think? The end of this chapter will make sense in chapter 4. I will explain how this is all possible but I wanted to leave it on a bit of a cliff hanger. This chapter had a bit more Ian in too. I might try to include his POV or something in chapter 4 as well. Please review. I might wait to upload till I get about 10 reviews. It all depends on how long that takes of course REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow well I took a bit longer than normal to update this time. SORRY!!! I've just been really busy with college work etc and it got pushed back a bit. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed its really helped. Hope everyone does the same for this chapter. I'll stop waffling now so you can get stuck in.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Mel's POV **

I had, had to beg Jared to let me come on this raid. He'd noticed me being sick and thought that I wasn't well enough to come out. But I needed too come. I needed a test.

We pulled up outside of the drug store and Wanda started to gather her things, getting ready to go inside. I knew what I had to do.

"Wanda" I asked. She turned and looked at me with a serene expression on her face.

"Yes, Mel" she replied.

I saw Jared and Ian turn to look at me, I quickly looked away. I couldn't deal with looking at either of them these days.

"Erm...I was wondering if it would be okay if I hit this store." I scrambled quickly for a reason. "It's just that we've been cramped in the back of this van all day and I really wanted to stretch my legs a little."

"Not a chance" Jared exclaimed. "You've not been yourself for a couple of days now Mel and just because you have the mannerisms and scar of a soul doesn't mean you are one."

I glared at him. I was perfectly capable of dealing with souls. If Wanda had taught me one thing it was that souls were the least suspicious people you could ever meet and if you were just able to act like them and suppress your own personality then you could blend in easily.

"Well, Jared" I said with a little too much force. "What I choose to do is not up to you. I'm going into this drug store whether you want me to or not" and with that I opened the back door of the van and hopped out.

Wanda followed me with the list of things we needed, eyeing me, probably deciding if I was crazy or not.

The bell tinkled as we entered the shop and the elderly soul behind the counter looked up to see who had come in. She smiled at Wanda and me and stepped out to offer us some help.

"Hello there." The soul spoke. "My name is Sun Blossom, may I help you at all" Sun Blossom looked at us waiting for a reply. I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts and anticipation and so it was Wanda that replied.

"No, thank you Sun Blossom. My name is Last Song and this..." she indicated me. "Is Raging Fires. We already know what we are looking for but thank you for the offer."

Sun Blossom flashed us one last smile and then retreated back behind the counter.

"Your welcome" She said. "I hope that you find everything you need. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

At this I started to wander off around the store. Wanda went off in the opposite direction chucking things into her basket off the list. I found the aisle with the pregnancy tests on quickly and tried to be inconspicuous as I scanned the rows of different kits.

I'd never had to take a test before, so I wasn't exactly sure which was the one I needed, so I just grabbed the first one I could get and rushed to the checkout.

Sun Blossom welcomed me as I dropped the kit onto the counter.

"Well, hello again Raging Fires" she looked at the kit that I placed on the counter and her grin widened. "In for some good news" she asked.

"Erm... I'm not sure yet" I replied wishing she would hurry up and wrap the test. "I kind of want to hide this from Last Song" I put in. I had to hide this from Wanda and so I continued. "She doesn't know that it's possible yet and I want it to be a surprise. Our hosts were cousins and so I'm sure she will be excited about the prospect of becoming an aunty. So I don't want to build her hopes up until I'm sure"

Sun Blossom motioned zipping her lips. "My lips are sealed" she told me. She wrapped the pregnancy test up and handed it to me. I slipped it inside of my jacket and then moved out of the way as Wanda sidled over to the counter with her basket of goods.

Once we had finished up we were escorted to the door by Sun Blossom. She waved at us as we got in the van and didn't go back inside until we had driven out of sight.

Ian was riding shotgun with Jared and so it was just me and Wanda in the back. Wanda looked tired and so I was able to daydream without any interruptions on the way back to the caves. I went back to when this all started. When Wanda was still in my body.

_**Flashback**_

_It was the last night that Wanda was in my body. Ian had taken me back to his cave to prevent Wanda from giving up her body for me._

_Wanda hesitated at the door._

"_Come on Wanda. Just do this one thing for me. I know Mel agrees with me." And I did. There was no way I wanted Wanda to die because of me. I loved her and she was so much more useful to the group than I could ever be._

"_I've said that I won't haven't I" Wanda said. How I wished that I could take control of my own lips for a second to tell Ian Wanda's true intentions._

"_Good" Ian said. Relief flooded his face and I mentally cringed._

"_Wanda" I shouted as loud as I could. "Look at him, look at what you are doing to him"_

_Wanda was quick to reply. "Yes, and look what I am doing to Jared and Jamie. They need you just as much as Ian needs me. This body doesn't belong to me Mel; I don't want to be a parasite anymore."_

_Using Jared was a low blow. As soon as I thought of him, my trail of thought went of on a tangent. Damn. This was a dilemma alright._

_Wanda was taking us over to Ian. She sat us down on the bed next to him and I felt Ian put his hand on our leg._

_Wanda shivered at his touch. This was all wrong. Every time Ian touched us I felt like I was cheating on Jared. It shouldn't feel this good and so I always made sure to throw repulsive thoughts of Ian out at Wanda._

_But now I didn't have the heart. As long as I shielded my thoughts from Wanda then I could let her have this night with Ian. She would think I was leaving so that I didn't feel what she felt, but I did. I felt everything no matter how far I tried to hide._

_I saw Ian's face get closer to ours and even if I had control of my body now I would have leaned in. There was no need of course. Wanda instinctively moved in and I felt his warm lips meet ours._

_I revelled in the feel of Ian's lips on ours and lost myself in the kiss. I enjoyed the feel of his hands as the slid from our face, down our shoulders and felt him caress our thigh._

_Things quickly led from one to other. I could feel Wanda's nervousness but she wanted this, wanted it just as much as he did and so I didn't stop it._

_Ian quickly regained control. "Wanda" he said breathlessly his breath tickling our neck. "Are you sure this is what you want. I don't want you to feel pressured if you're not ready"_

"_I'm ready Ian" Wanda replied. "Ready as I'll ever be" and the words that she spoke couldn't have been more true because she couldn't be more ready than tonight if tonight was indeed her last"_

"_I love you" Ian said stroking our arm_

_Wanda spoke on behalf of both of us_

"_I love you too, Ian O Shea"_

_And with that the passion overrode us all. Being with Ian was so different to Jared. He knew how to make us feel special and was gentle and careful._

_When we finally came together I felt on top of the world. This felt right being one with Ian. It didn't matter to me that this was all for Wanda from Ian's point of view. They'd both forgotten about me by now but that was a good thing because it meant that I could enjoy this moment with Ian, body to body; skin to skin._

_I would never get another night with Ian and I made every minute count. When we finally finished, we lay in Ian's arms listening to the sweet words he whispered in our ear._

_When he fell asleep Wanda moved his arm from off our waist and started to get dressed. I watched him sleep, he was such a deep sleeper and as she left the room I knew that I would never get another moment with Ian like this again._

"Mel" Jared said as I felt the car stop.

We were back at the caves now. I had been thinking about Ian and I the whole way back and now the moment came for me to find out for certain if that one night had made a baby.

When we got back in the caves I made my excuses and ran for the bathroom. I opened the box and pulled out the stick. Holding it in my hand I couldn't believe that this stick held my future.

I followed the instructions that were pretty simple. All I basically had to do was pee on this stick and wait a few minutes. The process was simple but the results were going to be life changing.

I waited and waited longer than necessary for sure until the suspense was killing me. I picked the stick up and turned it over in my hands. The two blue lines started up at me and I let out a short, sharp gasp.

I was pregnant.

The walk back to my room was short. I needed to find Jared or somebody to talk to. This was going to hurt him so much but he deserved to know the truth. I owed him that much at least. I reached the entrance and pulled the sheet aside.

Jared was over the other side of the cave unpacking his rucksack. He looked over at me as I entered the cave and gave me one of my favourite smiles; one that reached his beautiful sienna eyes.

I was still holding the positive stick in my hand and Jared's eyes glanced over it and back again within an instant.

"Mel!" he gasped

"Jared...I'm pregnant"

_**Okay so that was chapter 4. Please, please review I know it sounds like begging but I really love too hear what you guys think. The more reviews the quicker I will update I promise. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_yay so this is chapter 5. I am aiming to do at least one chapter a week and so will always upload hopefully before a friday. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. This has been my first time writing ever and so it inspires me to write more when you say that you like it and would like to read more._**

**_Please keep reviewing. I do not own the characters or any of the host stephenie meyer does but i do own the plot_**

**Chapter 5**

**Jared's POV**

The words were still ringing in my ears. _Pregnant!_

This wasn't possible. I didn't ace my biology at school but even I knew babies could only be made through having sex and me and Mel most definitely not had sex in a long time, before Mel had been taken.

"Whose is it" I asked. I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from her.

"Ian's" she mumbled and then continued. "It was when Wanda was in my body nothing has happened since then Jared; I swear."

No! This wasn't happening. Was it even possible? Could Mel be pregnant when it was Wanda that slept with Ian?

It hurt so much. Not only was my girlfriend pregnant by another man, bringing an innocent child into a world like this but Wanda and Ian were sleeping together. I had thought they hadn't consummated their relationship yet, that they were just getting to know each other. I hated Ian so much right now.

"Jared" Mel tentatively asked. I couldn't look at her right now. Mel had, had some control when she was locked in Wanda's head; she'd even punched me once. There must have been something she could have done to stop this; she wasn't innocent.

I felt the most betrayal however from Ian. Ian was supposed to be my friend...my brother and yet he slept with Wanda when she was in Mel's body even though Mel was mine.

I wasn't going to let this go.

I turned away from Mel and stormed out of the cave door. I couldn't deal with her right now and so I left her there shouting after me her voice drifting after me down the long winding tunnel.

I didn't know what I would do when I found Ian but I knew I would soon find out. Across the room from me I could see Ian arms wrapped around Wanda on a break from irrigating the vegetable patches.

I didn't care that there was a whole bunch of witnesses to what I was about to do but the anger was seething up inside of me threatening to spill over onto anybody unfortunate enough to get in my way right now. I stormed over to him and without hesitation drew my fist back and punched Ian in the right side of his head.

Ian reeled back and stumbled over an abandoned pitch fork for turning the field.

"Jared" Wanda exclaimed, a look of horror on her face. I hated it when she looked at me like that but right now I was too angry and jealous to care.

Ian had regained his composure and was drawing his fists up to retaliate but Kyle who had been working with Sunny had seen what had happened and had put himself between us.

"Jared, you dick" Ian shouted a newly forming bruise taking centre stage on his right cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

I could see Ian shaking with rage and itching to get me back and I would welcome it. The mood I was in now I would relish a fight.

Unfortunately Kyle stepped in yet again.

"Ian leave it out. Jared, what the hell. I don't know what has gotten into you but you need to back off man. Go and cool of and then you and Ian can sort out whatever crap you two have got going on out."

Kyle looked from me to Ian. I could see everyone in the cave staring at our little confrontation. Fine, let them look. They will all find out the truth soon enough and then people won't seem so shocked by the way I had acted.

I turned on my heel and left the cave. I didn't know where I was going to go but I needed to be alone right now. Taking a leaf out of Wanda's book I headed for the storage cave.

**Wanda's POV**

I stumbled alongside Ian as he headed for our room. His face looked red and sore and I pained me to see him hurt.

I wondered desperately what had caused Jared to hit Ian. Ever since Mel had gotten her body back Jared had become more and more withdrawn from me and Ian.

In my last moments in Mel's body Jared had told me that he cared for me. I knew he didn't love me like he loved Mel and that didn't hurt as much as it used to since Ian and I had got together but at least he could talk to me and not just ignore me completely.

No this wasn't right. I couldn't forget this and wanted to know his reasons for turning on Ian like this. What could Ian have possibly done when he and Jared hardly spent anytime together anymore?

We had made it to our room now and after setting Ian down on the bed I decided that I was going to find out for myself.

"Ian" he looked over at me as I spoke his name, lifting the ice from his face to see me better

"Yes, Wanda" he replied. He looked at me with his sapphire blue eyes and I felt revulsion at the large red mark ruining his normally smooth features.

"Erm..." I knew that if told Ian I was going to see Jared he would freak out. I knew Jared would not hurt me but Ian couldn't forget the early days. I continued "Well...I just wanted too see what you wanted to eat" yes he could believe that. "I'm going to go down to the kitchens and get us some dinner"

Ian looked at me questioningly. "You're not going to go seek out Jared are you" I didn't miss the accusing tone in his voice.

"No of course not" I tried to say this as convincingly as possible. Ian still stared at me but didn't follow as I hurried out of the cave.

I wondered where Jared would be. I checked his room first but there was no sign of him there. There was however a broken mirror next to Jared and Mel's bed and I quickly wondered if they had, had a row.

It took me nearly half and hour in total to locate Jared. It was on a whim that I decided to search the storage caves but low and behold there was Jared head bent into his knees leaning against the entrance to my old cave.

He looked up as I approached obviously called to attention by the sound of my footsteps on the cold cave floor

"Wanda..." he began but before he could explain my fury at him hurting Ian took over.

"Jared" I shouted. "What the hell was all that back there" wow that was strange for me I cursed. I guess living with humans was having an effect on the gentle soul I once was.

"What has Ian done to you lately, he didn't deserve that. I mean you've barely spoken to me or Ian in the past few months and now all of sudden you feel the need to knock him out."

I stopped for a few seconds to catch my breath as Jared stood up to face me. Well I wasn't going to let him intimidate me.

I carried on with my rant. "I mean, I don't know what Ian or I have done to you. If it were Kyle I could understand he regularly hit's people for his sadistic pleasure and him and Ian have some weird brotherly rivalry going on but even he seemed to think you had gone crazy. It's not like you Jared. You're normally so level headed, I mean look at the way you controlled you're emotions when I first showed up. But now...I don't know what's gotten into you."

I could see some many conflictions going on in Jared's head. He seemed sad yet angry and he was looking at me in a way I had only seen him look at me once before.

That last moment together in the caves

Jared leaned in towards me as I processed all of this. I could barely think as his warm, soft lips pressed gently against mine.

_Ian_

My mind tried to tell me to think of Ian but all I could think about were Jared's lips on mine, him applying more force to the kiss as I responded.

I used to live for the memories of Jared's kisses. My body reacted to the feel of him and it was out of my control to pull away.

I could feel the passion between the two of us and the kiss was heating up; I felt Jared's hands tangle in my hair and then...

I saw him. Ian was standing on the other side of the tunnel staring, mouth gaping at the sight of me and Jared.

Jared hadn't noticed him yet and was still trying to draw my lips back to his.

The sight of Ian had pulled me out of whatever trance I was in though and I managed to speak and stop Jared.

"No...Stop" I tried to wriggle out of Jared's embrace.

The look and hurt on Ian's face had turned hard and it didn't sound like my kind and gentle Ian as spoke with disgust and hurt in his voice.

"Oh, don't stop on my account. Carry on you seemed to both be enjoying yourselves" and with that he turned and left the way he had come. Jared turned around just in time to see Ian's back turn around the corner.

**_So what did you all think. I've been very busy with college work this week and will be up until christmas now but like i said before i will try and upload at leats once a week. Are you all excited for new moon tomorrow i have my tickets ready and waiting and then im at a jonas brothers concert on sunday so il try and update on time butr if not you know why its cause i've got a busy week sorry i will try though._**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**So sorry that this chapter took so long. I've had a busy couple of weeks. I've had loads of college work to do, New Moon and went a Jonas Brothers concert as well as reading this really good book 'My Best Friend's Girl'. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story so far and I just wanted to say that I don't own the host or any of the characters :( wish I did**_

**Ian's POV**

My heart felt like it was being torn into a million tiny pieces. Shredded over and over again by the memory of Wanda and Jared wrapped in that embrace.

It took me back to those days when Wanda was in Mel's body. Back then I could just about cope with the thought of her and Jared…I mean back then she didn't have a choice, she had Mel constantly firing thoughts of him through her mind and her body…not her mind…was drawn to him.

But now, now she had a choice and she had still gone ahead with it. I loved her with all of my heart and here she was throwing it back in my face by kissing Jared.

How would she feel if I was kissing Mel? Would it matter to her if I laughed it off saying Mel's body drew me in the way she blamed Jared…No, it wouldn't work that way. Not if she were in my shoes.

That was it; this was how I could get my revenge on both Jared and Wanda. Wanda would never intentionally hurt me, it just wasn't in her nature, but Jared knew exactly what he was doing. He had probably instigated the damn kiss and how dare he when he had made my life hell during Wanda's first year of life begging for his Melanie back.

Well two could play at that game. I would go to Melanie, seek her out and tell her what Jared had done. I would ruin his happiness just as he was trying to ruin mine and then I would go and find Wanda and let her explain herself.

I could never stay mad at Wanda for long. She was just so gentle and loving and I just couldn't conceive the fact that she may have wanted to kiss Jared. So I would let her tell me what had happened and I would know whether she lied or not; she always was a terrible liar.

Jared on the other hand would suffer for what he had done. If he could get to my Wanda I would tell Mel. She was strong; she could deal with the fact that her partner was a lying cheat.

It didn't take me long to reach Mel and Jared's cave. The anger flowing through my veins had me pounding the cave tunnels at an incredible pace.

I didn't announce my arrival as I normally would have done instead just bursting through door and stopping when I saw the state Melanie was in.

She was curled up in a ball in the middle of the mattresses strategically placed to cover as much of the cold cave floor as possible. She had her arms wrapped around herself as if trying to hold herself together in case she fell to pieces. Did she somehow already know about Jared and Wanda?

I couldn't leave Mel like this. At this precise moment in time I knew exactly what it felt like to be falling apart and so anger dissipated I made my way over to her bed.

As I neared the edge of the mattress Melanie looked up at me, shock clouding her vision. She blinked twice before so quiet I almost didn't hear whispering my name

"_Ian"_

Mel looked astonished to see me there. Man, did I really not come to her and Jared's room that often. I walked over and sat down perching myself on a stack of books by the side of the bed.

"Hey Mel" I said.

"What are you doing here? Did Jared come find you?" she seemed nervous about that for a moment and curiosity tickled me.

"No…" I started and then thought about it. "Well…yes…sort of, but that's beside the point at the moment, what's the matter with you honey…are you okay" I tried to be as gentle as possible. I still cared for Mel. She had very understanding during the time she spent with Wanda when Wanda was conflicted between her soul's feelings for me and her bodies' feelings for Jared. She had tried to make that time as easy as possible for Wanda and for that I was extremely grateful.

Mel looked at me confused. It was if she expected me to know something but what on earth could that be. All of a sudden understanding washed over me. She probably knew why Jared had punched me.

"Did Jared do that" Mel asked pulling me out of my reverie. She pointed to the newly formed bruise on my cheek. As she did her finger caressed the area and lingered a little longer than comfortable.

I pulled back automatically and as I did hurt flashed across her face.

It pained me to see that. I was reminded of the many times I saw that look but with a flash of silver reflected back.

I moved closer to Mel and put my arms around her. To hug her and give her some comfort in her time of need. I decided I wasn't going to tell her about Jared and Wanda, she was already hurting right now, from what I didn't know but I wasn't going to burden her with something else right now.

I felt Mel sink into my body, her head rested on my shoulder. She had stopped crying now and was just resting their seemingly content. I was glad I could give her this comfort and wished someone would do that for me right now.

I felt Mel's head move slightly, the weight lifting from my shoulder. Her cheek brushed my cheek and I turned to see what she was doing as her lips glanced off of mine.

She tried to put more force into the kiss but I pulled back. I loved Wanda and no matter how many times she kissed Jared nothing was going to change that

"What is it with people today and kissing other people's partners? Was there something I missed? Is it National Cheat on your partner today or is just something in the water?"

I was shouting and scaring Mel probably but I just couldn't take it. There was always something coming between Wanda and me. First Jared and now Mel it seemed.

Mel didn't seem to be crying anymore. Realisation seemed to dawn over her face and I hoped she was getting the message that I was with Wanda.

"You don't know do you" she stated. It definitely wasn't a question

"Don't know what" I asked confused yet again. God, I was going to change my middle name to confused.

"Jared didn't tell you did he. He just punched you" she laughed as if she found this funny "God…that's so like him."

She didn't seem like herself, to be honest she seemed slightly hysterical as if she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

She looked at me and sighed and with hesitation spoke the words that were going to change my life forever.

"Ian…I'm pregnant" She looked at me to gather my reaction and when I just started blankly she continued. "And if you hadn't already guessed the baby isn't Jared's…It's yours"

No…this couldn't be. I hadn't slept with Mel at least not when she had gotten her body back. Could this happen? Could she be pregnant from back then, oh my god what am I going to do.

I carried on staring at Mel. She had morphed back into her vulnerable self and was looking at me expectantly. What could I say at this point without hurting her feelings?

And so I did what I always did when I was scared and confused. I turned on my heel and ran, ran away from my problems so I wouldn't have to face them. I didn't know where I was heading until I got there but as I made my way out of the tunnels all I could her was Mel's desperate sobs.

_**Okay so what do you think? It's only a short chapter but I'm going to update again in a few days hopefully. Please READ and REVIEW they really help and inspire me to write more and more quicker. And woooooooo Ian's POV what do you think?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**So i've uploaded again and it took only two days. This was because i felt bad for not uploading on time. It won't happen like this all the time. Thanks to all the reviews there really helpful.**

**again i do not own the host or characters. They belong to stephenie meyer i do own the plot though**

**Chapter 7**

**Ian's POV**

I could see people stare at me as I blazed past them face white and tears in my eyes. I was lost in my own head by thoughts swimming too hard to decipher.

Why was my life such a mess, nothing ever seemed to go right and it was one thing after the other constantly. First I fell in love with a soul; that caused a lot of problems for sure. Then if that wasn't enough that soul was in a body that belonged to one of my best friends and now things finally seemed to be working out with me and Wanda it turns out I have another woman pregnant when the only person I've slept with in the past few years is Wanda, albeit in Mel's body.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Lucinda and Trudy who it seemed I'd walked straight into whilst contemplating my complicated life.

"Excuse me wouldn't go amiss" Trudy shouted as I stormed off without saying sorry.

I needed to tell someone about what was happening but who could I turn too. Normally when I had a problem I would go to my Wanda. As a soul she listened to what I had to say without interrupting and always thought about how I was being affected. I also liked the fact that I didn't have to worry about everyone else finding out because souls were good people and didn't spread gossip like other people in the caves I knew *cough* Kyle.

_That was it!_

How did I not think of this person before, _Sunny_!

Sunny was a soul just like Wanda. Yes she was under the influence of my idiot brother Kyle but i have faith that she won't tell anyone if I tell her in confidence.

It didn't take long to find Sunny. When she wasn't tailing Kyle or hanging on to the end of his arm she was in the kitchen with Lily helping with the food. She tried to avoid the busiest places to work such as the fields because she was scared of Aaron and Brandt and Jared as well at that; not that he'd be there today.

She looked up from the bread dough she was kneading and gave me a tentative smile. I still think she was slightly wary of me from all the times she'd seen me grab Kyle in a headlock.

"Oh hey Ian" Lily exclaimed.

I nodded curtly in her direction still to shocked to act normal

"Sunny" I asked my voice hoarse as it came out

"Ian" she replied a little nervous

"Erm...Would it be possible to speak with you alone for a while. I have something I need to talk with you about and I'm sure Lily could cope without you for a little while"

Lily looked at me intently analysing me facial expressions. She seemed to see something there and turned to Sunny with a concerned look on her face.

"Sunny I think you should go with Ian for a bit. I'll be fine here, there's not much left here to do anyway" Lily said to Sunny

"Please Sunny" I added.

Something in my voice must have worked with Sunny. She went from looking nervous to concern and I hoped that she wouldn't mention this to Kyle.

"Yes sure Ian, just give me a second to clean myself up. If you want wait in Kyle and my room and I'll be there in a minute" Sunny walked over to the sink and started washing her hands and so I set off to their room as quickly as possible, opening their door and settling myself on their cot.

It didn't take Sunny long to make her way to the room. She entered the room looking a little apprehensive at first but in seeing the expression on my face she relaxed and surprised me my sitting right next to me.

"Are you okay Ian" Sunny asked.

"Not really Sunny" I answered as honestly as possible. "I have something I want to tell you..."

"Has something happened to Kyle...oh my god...where is he...is he with Doc?"

"No No nothing like that Kyle's fine" Sunny's shoulders relaxed.

"What is it the Ian, I can see that something is bothering you"

How did I start...what would she think of me?

"Okay..." I began "Don't judge me straight away Sunny. Hear me out first. I've come to you with this because it is something I cannot tell Wanda or anybody else so I'm trusting that you're going to keep this to yourself."

"Sure Ian, if that's what you want"

"That means you can't tell Kyle either, this is between you and me"

I looked up at Sunny and could see that this last bit bothered her. I could relate obviously, if someone asked me not too tell Wanda I'd feel uncomfortable too.

"Erm..."Sunny hesitated. I looked down at me purple dust stained jeans in dismay. She wouldn't want to keep Kyle in the dark. "Okay Ian, I promise."

My heart skipped a beat. I knew I could trust Sunny

"Okay then Sunny. The reason I need to speak to you is because I need your advice. I just found something out and I really do not know what to do"

"Do you want to tell me what it is or not" Sunny asked.

"Remember what I told you before, do not judge until you have let me finish" I drew in a deep breath and spoke the words I couldn't begin to even comprehend.

"Melanie is pregnant!"

"Really" squealed Sunny. A huge grin spread across her face and I was suddenly reminded of Jodi, the body Sunny used that used to belong to my brother's girlfriend. "Wow...that's good isn't it. Oh wait... Is Jared not happy, I know he didn't want to bring a child into all of this?"

"You're right there, Jared is not happy but that is not the reason why" I stated

Sunny looked confused

"Why then?"

"Because the baby is not his that's why...Its mi-i-ne" I stuttered that last bit out, stumbling over the fact that I was the father.

I saw the shock flit across Sunny's face.

"Yours"

"Wait...it was before Mel got her body back. On Wanda's last night Wanda and I spent the night together. I didn't even think about babies, I didn't know it was possible that Mel would be pregnant from that?"

"Did you use contraception" Sunny asked. I shook my head. "Well of course it's possible then Ian" she looked at me as if I were stupid.

"Were not barren you know. If I were to sleep with Kyle now I could have a baby because I have the use of all of this bodies functions...including the reproductive ones." She added

"Well I know that now" I stated. "What do I do Sunny? What about Wanda?"

Sunny looked at me for a moment, I couldn't read the expressions on her face.

"Look Ian. You're a good person and I know you won't shirk you're responsibilities. You've got to think about Mel in all this and not just you and Wanda. I mean think about it from her point of view. She wasn't even involved in the conception. She didn't even have a choice in all this and now she's told you and you've just lost it." This was the longest speech I'd ever heard Sunny give.

"Wanda will understand. Us souls are like that you know" she smiled at me as she said this and I know she was thinking about Kyle and herself. "This is as much Wanda's fault as it is yours and you need to accept the fact that the victim in all of this is actually Mel. Go talk to her, Wanda, Mel, either, but you have to sort this out because in nine months there is going to be someone else to think about."

Sunny was right. This wasn't Mel's fault and I had to go sort this out. Forget about the kiss and think about what she is going through. I could do that

"Thank you Sunny"

**Kyle's POV**

I moved quicker than I'd ever moved before. I didn't want Ian to catch me ear pressed against the door.

I couldn't believe my brother had gotten Mel pregnant. Oh Jared was going to kill him. But worst of all he had slept with that thing. Wanda.

I know that I was with Sunny now and that I even cared for her but I would never sleep with her, she wasn't really my Jodi and if I found a way to get Jodi back tomorrow I wouldn't hesitate to send Sunny off to another planet. A nice one of course, because she deserved that much.

I'd tried to get through to Ian over and over again that Wanda wasn't really a person. She was an alien and to kiss her and to go as far as sleep with her was just wrong.

This was my chance now. Ian had the chance to be a father now. He could let Wanda go and concentrate on this kid with Mel. He had the chance to be normal and all he was thinking about was that worm. Well I could see to that.

I'd seen Jamie tear down the tunnel that led to the storage area where we kept the food after the raids. From what I'd heard off of Paige, Wanda had headed that way earlier after Jared.

I hoped that she was down there now. I wouldn't let her ruin my brother's life. Her kind has already done enough of that. I ran down the tunnel, my feet pounding on the floor announcing my entrance. I wasn't trying to hide the fact that I was coming. If I snuck up on them I would only be accused of trying to frighten Wanda and I didn't need to do that when I had a new way to hurt her.

I had promised not to kill Wanda now and I wouldn't; I'd stick to my word but maybe, just maybe I could get her away from my brother.

I rounded the corner at then end of the tunnel and found Wanda on the floor of the tunnel sobbing into Jamie's shoulder. Jamie was whispering something to her trying to reassure her it sounded like and was hushing her trying to stem her flow of tears.

Well that was pointless because however bad she felt now, I could guarantee she'd feel ten times worse in a minute

"Well what do we have here" I shouted. Both Wanda and Jamie looked up

"Go away Kyle" Jamie spat. "Don't you have anyone else you can annoy?"

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie" I began. "Now why would I want to annoy anyone today of all days"

"What do you mean" Jamie asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know" I asked feigning surprise. This was fun.

"Either you're going to tell us or not Kyle; right now we really don't care" said Jamie.

"Oh you will when I tell you, I'm surprised you don't already know." I looked around the tunnel. "Though sitting down here isn't going to get you in the know"

"Oh Kyle just say what you have to say and just leave. Can't you see Wanda is upset?"

"Okay Jamie I just wanted to say congratulations to you, one uncle to another"

"What?" Jamie said confusion settling on his face. I saw Wanda look up with a questioning look.

"Oh haven't they told you the good news yet. I would have thought you two would be one of the first to know. Mel is pregnant with Ian's baby" I laughed for effect. "Its time like this you wish you had some champagne. Congratulations Jamie" and after taking one last look at Wanda's distraught face and Jamie's shocked one I turned and left the way I had come.

**Well what did you think. I love Kyle so had to put his POV in. I know he was mean to Wanda but that is because he is the Host and even at the end he hasn't changed that much. Please READ AND REVIEW im on 20 now but id really like some more. maybe that will get me to upload quickly again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that my chapter is a couple of days late but I have been working and have been at college. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I have been getting some new reviewers alongside my older ones so this means more people are reading which is good THANK YOU! Anyway just to let you know that I do not own the host or any of the characters Stephenie Meyer does. I do however own the plot so enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

**Jared's POV**

My mind was reeling from everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. First of all Melanie was pregnant, then after finally plucking up the courage, I had kissed Wanda showing her how I really felt, I'd fought with Ian and then broke his heart by kissing his girlfriend. After all of this I didn't know how I was holding myself together, my life was such as mess and I was responsible for hurting so many people.

Well except for Melanie. In her case she was the one too blame, she was the one who had hurt me.

I still couldn't believe Mel was having a baby. Me and Mel had talked about children many times and had decided that it was wrong to bring a child into a world like the one we lived in. Because of this I had never really imagined her pregnant; well that and the fact we hadn't had sex for over a year.

I felt bad now for what I had done with Wanda. Mel hadn't technically cheated on me; she hadn't stopped it, but she hadn't cheated on me. She must be so confused and upset right now not knowing what to do about the baby and here I was kissing another woman and being a complete dick to her.

I had to go find her!

I trudged back to our room. I expected to find Mel in there still but the room was empty. _I wonder where she could be._

Normally when I couldn't find Mel I would look for Wanda. Nine times out of ten I would find them together talking about random nothingness; I guess you were able to do that after spending a year in each others head. I knew she wouldn't be with Wanda now though. If I were Mel I wouldn't be able to face her knowing a secret like she knew.

I had just finished searching the kitchen and was on my way to the games room when I ran into Lily. Lily had her hands full with bottles of mineral water, no doubt returning from distributing water to the workers digging in the fields.

"Hey Jared" Lily exclaimed

"Lily" I nodded. Lily smiled at me.

"So shall we expect anymore violent outbursts from you, I'm not happy about the way you treated Ian. Ian's a good man and he don't need you punching him for something he probably didn't do" Lily gave me one of her stern looks, one that has been known to reduce bigger men than me to tears.

"He helped me out a lot after...We-s" Lily stuttered.

"Hey Lily" I started. "Don't get upset" I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her and felt her sag against my body, silent tears soaking my shirt.

After a few minutes I felt Lily lift her head from my chest. She'd stopped crying now and wiped the tell-tale tear tracks from her face before looking at me fully.

"Look at me" she laughed nervously. "Here are you obviously in a hurry to get somewhere and you have me dripping all over you with my problems. Where are you off too anyway?"

"Don't be silly" I replied. "We've all got time for you Lily. You don't have to be strong all the time you know. It's not a crime to cry or grieve for Wes. Hell even if it was it doesn't matter. We break laws all the time. We lie, cheat and steal."

This made Lily laugh again and that was such a rare sound these days that I felt inclined to laugh also.

"I don't think laws mean much anymore when you're the last people on earth!" Lily stated.

I laughed.

"So where were you off before you bumped into me?"

"Oh I was looking for Melanie."

"Mel?" Lily asked. "I saw her not long ago; actually it was only bout ten minutes before I saw you. She was headed off in the direction of Doc's room and to be honest she looked pretty cut up about something. I tried to stop her to see what the matter was but I don't think she could hear me. She was in a little world of her own."

"Doc's room" I asked.

"Yes why?" Lily asked, but before I could answer I had tore off down the tunnel in the direction of Doc's hospital.

**Mel's POV**

I arrived at Doc's hospital in no time at all. I was puffing and panting by the time I entered the makeshift hospital and as I leant on the doorframe to catch my breath I noticed a lump under a sheet on one of the cots.

I hadn't known that Doc was extracting anyone at the time being. If I had I may have left it a bit longer before I asked him what I was planning on asking him.

Doc always got so upset and distressed during these operations. We had a very good success rate but sometimes it took a long time for the humans to wake back up once the soul inhabiting them was removed; if they woke up at all. By the presence of the bottle of whiskey on Doc's desk I could tell that this particular case wasn't going well.

"Mel?" Doc asked "Are you okay?"

"Hey Doc" I mumbled. "I need to talk to you if that's okay."

"Sure Mel, you can talk to me anytime you want, you know that."

"What if I wanted to ask you something, something you may not like?"

I decided that now I'd made my way here I might as well go ahead and ask what I came to ask. Doc was looking at me strangely. Then it clicked, this situation would be very familiar to him. Not too long ago Wanda in my body had asked Doc to promise her something that he didn't like. Now I was about to make him go through this situation all over again.

"It depends on what it is of course Melanie."

"Well..."I began. "I need you to help me with something. It's going to put you in an awkward situation but I need your help...I'm desperate!"

"Mel, what's wrong" Doc urged, making his way over to me to comfort me. He must be able to hear the desperation in my voice.

"Doc...I need an abortion!"

Doc's mouth fell open at this last statement. His eyes left my face and travelled to my still flat stomach and then back again quickly.

"You're pregnant" He gasped.

I nodded, head kept low so he couldn't meet my gaze and make me feel worse than I already felt. I glanced up and found Doc with his hands at his skull as if trying to erase the information I had just given him.

"Mel, I can't" Doc stated. "I can't end life when so much of it is being lost these days already. Not only that but I have to think of Jared. He needs to have a say in this too. This baby isn't just yours."

"Your right there Doc" I answered. "This baby isn't just mine. But, it also isn't Jared's"

Doc looked at me confusion spreading across his prematurely lined face, the stress of his job had aged him greatly.

"I don't understand" Doc said.

"I mean, Jared isn't the father. Ian is!"

"Ian" Doc gasped.

I nodded again. I wondered if I might pull a neck muscle from all this nodding. I felt like one of those dogs placed in the back of a car.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and quick glances Doc started again.

"Mel, I still can't do it. Even if the baby is Ian's and not Jared's then doesn't Ian have a say in this."

"Ian doesn't want this baby." I told Doc. "He has Wanda now and the baby is just an inconvenience. So this is my choice and I DON'T WANT THIS BABY!"

Damn. I'd started crying now. I promised myself as I left my room that I would never cry over Ian again and less than an hour later I had failed.

"Mel..." Doc began.

"No Doc. I am getting rid of this baby one way or another with or without your help although with your help would be much safer. You were willing to end a life when Wanda asked you to help her and yet when I ask you, you tell me no. How is that fair? Why is it right for you to help Wanda and yet not me?"

Doc cringed at the memory of him accepting to kill Wanda against his own beliefs. The silence that had fell was broken by another male voice.

"Because you have me" a voice said from the door.

I turned around and at the door stood Jared. He had quite obviously ran here but his breathing was returning to normal which meant her had been here for a while listening to what I had been asking Doc.

"Jared, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you Mel." He said. "You don't need to get rid of this baby because you're not in this alone. I'm here for you as I always have been and just because this baby isn't mine does not mean I won't continue to help and love you."

Hearing this made my insides flutter. Jared was and had always been there for me. I was a bitch for not treating him with the respect he deserved. Even now, hearing him tell me how he would be there for me and help me, stay with me even after what I had done didn't stop the feeling I had which wanted this to be Ian not Jared standing before me.

However it wasn't Ian standing here. It was strong and reliable Jared. Jared, my best friend and protector who was standing here now offering to bring up another mans child.

Could I do it? Could I have this child with Ian living in such close quarters? How would I feel bringing Ian's child into this world and have him wanting nothing to do with either of us. Could I live with that?

"Mel?" Jared carried on. "What do you think?"

I had been quiet for a minute thinking through my options. I wouldn't have to kill this baby. This baby had just as much right to live as anybody else in this world. Why should it die because its mother was cut up about being rejected?

I looked up at Jared who was staring at me intently. He smiled at me as he saw me look up at him.

"Well?" He prompted.

"Thank you" I said. "You're always there for me and your right. I love you too."

And it was true I did love him. Just not in the same way as I always had.

Jared pulled me into a hug and I felt safe enveloped in his big familiar arms. It was during this hug that I noticed him watching us. Standing at the entrance, hair mussed staring at the sight of me in Jared's arms with a sad look on his face.

_Ian!_

_**Again, sorry that i was late. I have been working and college BLAH. Christmas holidays though soon so hopefully I will be able to complete more and update sooner with all the extra time. Please Read and Review this chapter. I'm getting a lot of views but not many reviews so please, please review and if you do I may send you a teaser of the next chapter before I update. But only too those who review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A day late SORRY! Just the normal today I do not own The host or any of the characters although I wish I owned Ian O Shea or Jared Howe. They belong to Stephenie Meyer however I do own the plot.**

**Chapter 9**

**Mel's POV**

He stood at the door just staring at Jared and I, Doc sat at his desk still; whiskey glass in one hand staring at Ian at the door.

The sudden silence must have alerted Jared because after a few seconds he let me go and turned to look at what Doc and I were staring at.

"Ian!" Jared exclaimed. His voice echoed throughout the small cave bouncing off the walls making the sudden silence seem even more notorious.

The silence lasted for a few minutes longer; still I couldn't move my eyes away from Ian even though I knew Jared was watching me. Eventually Doc stood up and coughed. Jared, Ian and I turned to look at him and shifting from one foot to the other he broke the awkward silence.

"Well...Erm...I'm going to have to get going. Sharon said she wanted me to help her with one of the lessons today so I'll leave you three to sort out whatever you need to sort out."

Doc grabbed his whiskey bottle and shuffled out of the room. Ian moved out of his way as he moved out of the door and moved into the hospital a bit more.

We both began to speak at the same time.

"Ian..." I began

"Mel I just wanted too..."

Jared still stood silent. He looked awkward standing between Ian and I and for once I just wished he wasn't there. As if reading my thoughts Jared spoke up.

"I'm going to leave you two to it" he said. "You need to talk and I guess you don't need me around making things awkward. I'll go find Jamie or something or see if Jeb needs a hand."

He walked over to me and bent down to kiss me. His lips brushed my cheek and then moved closer to my ear. I felt his breath on my earlobe and it reminded of the many whispers he had muttered in my ears over the years"

"Don't let him push you into anything you don't want to do. I'm here for you no matter what, just you remember that."

He pulled away slowly, kissed my cheek one more time and then sauntered over to the door. He looked at Ian who was leaning against the cot by the door watching our exchange.

"You do anything to hurt her and I swear that you won't live to see another sunrise, I'm promising you that now O'Shea. That black eye will be nothing compared to what I will do to you if you hurt Melanie you can count on that."

Ian nodded and then looked at me. Jared looked from me to Ian one final time and then stalked off down the tunnel back to the main caves.

The silence remained for another minute until finally I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Ian what are you doing here?"

There I'd said it. The thing that was on my mind since the moment I'd seen him at the door. This was the biggest question, the answer I didn't want to hear the most so I wanted to get it out of the way first.

**Ian's POV**

"Ian what are you doing here?"

What was I doing here? I needed to tell Wanda what was going on before someone else did; she needed to hear this from me. Sunny was right though. I needed to sort things out with Melanie first, I hadn't exactly left things the way I would have wanted.

Mel's question stumped me. Surely she should have realised the reason I was here, that it would be about the baby.

"I came to talk to you...about the baby"

Mel looked shocked, maybe she hadn't expected me to want to talk about the baby.

"Ian you don't have to worry. I'm not going to force this baby on you...I was going to have an abortion; that's what I came to Doc for, that way you wouldn't have to worry about Wanda finding out or have to deal with a baby at all. But Jared has offered to help me out. He's going to be there for me so you don't need to talk to me really I'm...okay"

She hesitated at the end and that's when I knew she wasn't really okay. Did she really think that I would want her to abort the baby – my baby!

"Mel that isn't what I want!"

"Well I didn't want to keep it either at first but really you won't have to do anything I promise. Jared and I may even leave the caves to make this easier on you."

"No" I shouted. Melanie flinched.

"I'm sorry Ian" Melanie muttered.

"There's no need to be sorry Mel. What I meant was I don't want you to leave...not that I want you to get an abortion. I came here to tell you that I'm going to help you in any way that I can. I'm sorry that I freaked out earlier but it was a big shock and to be honest not something I expected." I laughed.

"You want to help?" Mel asked.

"Sure I do this is my baby too" I walked over to Mel until I was stood directly in front of her; I took her hands in mine and brought them to my chest.

"Melanie I never said I didn't want anything to do with you or the baby. I freaked out at first but that's understandable right...I mean I'm sure you freaked out first of all didn't you?"

Mel nodded.

"I'm not going to leave you to deal with this all on your own, I'm going to be there whether you want me too or not, I'm sure Wanda will be too...she did have a hand in this after all."

Mel pulled her hands from mine.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing is the matter"

"Is this about Wanda? She won't say anything Mel...she can't...I mean she knows this is not our fault; she will want to help and be there for you."

"Are you going to try and take the baby away from me" Mel asked.

The look on Mel's face was heartbreaking. To be honest she had a point. I hadn't said anything yet but I was going to offer that I and Wanda take care of the baby. We had conceived it and it was unfair to force a child on Mel. Wanda would make a brilliant mother, she and I had created this baby on the only time we had been together so technically it was ours.

Mel was still looking at me questioningly, afraid of the answer I was about to give. Maybe I should leave this subject till a later date.

"Of course not Mel; not unless you wanted me too."

"Thank you Ian"

And then I stepped forward again to hug her and she fell into my arms and started to cry again. I had a lot of explaining to do to some other people now that I had finally sorted Mel out.

**Okay so this isn't the longest chapter ever sorry but what I intended to right would have gone on a bit too long so I have split the chapter into two so the next chapter will be the other half of this one. I'm hoping to put some Ian and Wanda together soon for everyone that likes those two together. I love Ian and Wanda too and miss them together but I really want to see how this partner swap turns out. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 27 reviews now but I really want some more. I'll try to update soon but I am Christmas holidays now and have offered to work some extra hours so will be limited of time. If I don't update sooner HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry this is so late but i kind of had a break of the christmas period. It is the Holidays. I have also been trying to keep up with my college assignments which have taken a backseat recently and have been busy reading some great books that i haven't been able to put down so that i could write Fanfiction. I have been inspired these past two days though hence this chapter so enjoy and i will try to update soon hopefully within the week._**

**_P.S i do not own the Host or any of the characters Stephenie Meyer does although i do own the plot_**

**Chapter 10**

**Jared's POV**

I wondered what Ian and Mel were talking about as I walked down the winding tunnels. I didn't like leaving the two of them alone and I guess a part of that was because of jealousy. I had no right to be jealous of course. I had knowingly kissed Wanda, yearned for her, knowing full well that she belonged to Ian and me to Mel.

When had life become so complicated. Before Wanda had turned up in the caves I had been getting along just fine. Sure I was distraught about losing Melanie and grieving for her; giving her up, believing she was gone forever, but I was overcoming that. I had slowly been returning to normal.

It's not that I wasn't happy that I had Melanie back but she was different now. I don't know whether it was the effects Wanda had on her or if it was just me not recognising the old Mel; imagining her to be someone she wasn't; Imagining that she was Wanda.

Ever since Mel had gotten her body back I had sensed that things had changed. First of all I missed Wanda's presence after getting used to seeing her soul behind Melanie's eyes. My heart longed for someone else now and although it still held a place for Mel there was a much bigger part that wanted Wanda.

I had also started doubting Melanie's feelings for me. I had noticed the glances that Mel darted in Ian's direction anytime we were in his vicinity. She always gave fleeting glances but in them I could see the same longing that she used to give to me in the beginning when I first found her and Jamie. We both wanted each other then but I always felt like I was taking advantage of her because she was the last woman on earth and I didn't feel right because of her age.

I tried to forget about these moments from Mel. I recall when Wanda first came here and I learnt of her desire for me. She told me the reason for that was because Mel longed for me and loved me and so because she was in Mel's body and shared Mel's mind she lusted after me and loved me too.

Maybe Melanie was suffering from the same kind of thing. She had spent a year with Wanda, witnessing the relationship between Wanda and Ian growing and developing and experiencing every thing they experienced together. Hell, she was even present when they conceived a child.

I didn't want to dwell on this fact. I hated the idea of Ian and Mel and though I shouldn't I hated that Ian got Wanda and I didn't. What if I had acted on the fact that Wanda loved me in the beginning. Ian and Wanda would never have been and maybe Wanda would love me for me and not just because Melanie did.

Maybe Wanda had settled for Ian. I didn't doubt that she cared for him but if there was still a part of her that wanted me then I had to take that chance.

I started running. I could take this chance. Ian and Mel were together in Doc's room discussing their child...not mine...not Wanda's...theirs. I was fast losing Mel to Ian even if he didn't reciprocate those feelings and the only chance I have left is too follow my heart and tell Wanda how I feel. The most she can do is turn me away and at least then I know that I will have tried.

I stumble across Kyle leaving the tunnel for the storage caves with a big grin on his face and as he catches my eye he changes course and heads my way.

"Howe!" he shouts as he moves across the dusty floor towards me.

"Kyle" I retort thinking how it is possible that one person can be so annoying.

"I have just been talking to Wanda and Jamie about the newest addition to my family" he looks at me at smirks. "I take it you've heard the good news, the punch in the face this morning all makes sense now."

I look down the entrance to the storage cave to see if Wanda or Jamie is headed up this way. I wonder how she has taken the news.

He claps me on the back "I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it Jared. If Sunny had gotten my Jodie pregnant with some dirty soul's offspring I would hunt them down and kill them with my bare hands...not that, that is an invitation to do that to my brother of course because then I would have to avenge him and I don't want to kill you man."

I grit my teeth and wait for Kyle to finish so I can go and find Wanda.

"But" Kyle continues "a punch in the face is fine by me. I wouldn't mind giving him a matching black eye myself; try and knock some sense into him about dating a soul"

"Hold on" I interrupt. "Aren't you dating a soul Kyle or is Sunny a figment of my imagination.

"Yes Jared, well spotted. But I am only with Sunny until I can find a way to bring my Jodie back whereas Ian doesn't know Pet and even if he did he wouldn't trade her in if it meant losing Wanda. Plus I am not sleeping with my soul."

I can't stomach another second of Kyle right now. I need to go find Wanda now before I lose my courage and she must be in a state right now with the information she has just received. I know I was.

I push Kyle out of the way and head down the storage tunnel. I hear Kyle shout after me "Don't do anything I wouldn't" and he doesn't know just how perfect his words are because I am about to do something Kyle would never do which is confess my love to a soul.

I find Wanda hunched against Jamie's shoulder crying into his plaid shirt. Jamie looks up as I enter and shakes his head as I motion my head towards Wanda questioningly. His answer tells me what I want to know; whether Wanda is okay.

I move across to the two of them and slide myself down the wall so that I am sat next to Jamie and Wanda. She still hasn't looked up to see who it is but I know she knows that someone is here because she burrows her face further into Jamie's chest as if to hide.

"How are you coping?" Jamie asks me as I bring my knees up to my chest.

Wanda looks up at this question and notices it is me for the first time.

"As is to be expected" I reply. I look into Wanda's tear streaked face and try to reassure her with a smile. Her eyes are red with all the crying and she looks even younger than her years because of it.

She wipes away her tears and after several sniffles turns and faces me again.

"I ought to apologise for shouting at you before" she says. "I guess you did have a reason after all" she drops her eyes and continues. "Please just say your piece with me and leave me"

"What" I answer confused.

"Well, don't you want to scream at me a little? It takes two Jared; you can't blame this all on Ian."

"I'm not here to have a go at you Wanda" I say. "I'm here to see how you are and too have a talk with you if that's alright"

Wanda blushes and then nods her face hidden behind her fair, gold locks.

"Jamie would you mind leaving me and Wanda alone for a while, there are a few things I want to talk to her about."

Jamie looks nervous for a minute as if questioning my intentions. He looks from me to Wanda and then addresses her.

"Do you mind Wanda; I can stay if you want? I don't mind."

"It's fine Jamie honestly. I'm sure you've missed some of your lessons with Sharon today because of me and I don't want her to go mad for keeping you any longer."

Jamie looks to us both one more time and then gets up to leave.

"If you need me I'll be in the kitchen. I'll leave you two to it but I am not going to go to Sharon. She'll wonder where I've been all day and if I pull a sickie and it's going to take all day to make it believable" he laughs.

"Anything to get out of school more like" I say. I swear that kid reminds me of myself more and more everyday.

After he leaves I shuffle across the floor so I am closer to Wanda. She moves as well slightly and I guess she isn't entirely comfortable with me after the stunt I pulled this morning.

"I'm not going to kiss you again, unless you want me to of course" I chuckle.

This makes her blush again.

"How is Ian" She asks suddenly.

"Fine" I answer stiffly, Ian is not who I want to discuss at this moment. "He is with Mel at the moment I left the two of them talking."

Wanda hides her face at this and I long to reach out to her and caress her face.

"Wanda..." I stutter.

"Yes" she replies turning her face to look at me again.

"There was a reason I came to talk to you again"

"I already know about the baby Jared. Kyle was very eager to let me and Jamie know that. You don't have to ask, Mel had nothing to do with the conception of the baby."

"That is not what I came to talk about" I reply.

"Then what?" she asks puzzled.

"I came to tell you that I love you"

**Wanda's POV**

"I came to tell you that I love you" Jared uttered

I was still reeling from these words, sitting utterly motionless against the wall. Jared loved me; that couldn't be. Jared hated me!

That was a fact, he hated me. Jared had hated me from the day I first set foot in these caves in Mel's body; I was the soul who had stolen his Mel. Sure I knew that he wouldn't kill me anymore or harm me, I even knew that he had grown to tolerate me...but love me?

"Wanda are you okay?" Jared asked after I had remained still and silent for more than a few minutes.

How could he even ask that? All those months in Melanie's body I had longed to hear those words leave Jared's lips but I was with Ian now – I loved Ian.

Was that what that kiss had been about earlier? It all made sense now, these humans could be so confusing; more confusing than any host species I had ever encountered and by my record that was a lot.

"Wanda" Jared pressed his hand finding my knee.

I shifted to the right so that his hand fell away. I still didn't like the way my body betrayed me at the slightest touch of Jared. Although I didn't want to admit it I still desired Jared. I had come to the conclusion that it was due to the months I had spent in Mel's body longing for him; seeing him the way she did. That had made an obvious impression on my soul but it didn't matter when there was another person in these caves that had left an even bigger impression.

Finally I looked up to meet Jared's burning sienna coloured eyes. The corner of his lips started to twitch at the sight of my blushing cheeks; this body often betrayed me in more ways than one.

"What do you think then?" Jared asked again. He looked nervous, a look I wasn't used to seeing on his face.

"Jared..." I began but he put a hand up to stop me.

"Don't worry about it Wanda if you don't feel the same way. I don't want you to say something that you don't really mean just to make me feel better. I'm strong and resilient enough to deal okay"

"Can I at least explain" I ask him as he starts to get up his back to me. He turned around to face me.

"Sure" he sighs.

"It's not that I don't love you to Jared – I do! Sharing Mel's thoughts for so long made me love you just as much as I do Jamie as you already know. When I came to Pet's body that didn't change just as my love for Jamie hasn't changed..."

Jared's face brightened at this and he made to move towards me. It was Pet's tiny hand that had to come up to interrupt him now

"But..." I continued. "Ian is the one I want to be with now. He is the man I can see myself with. I could never betray him or Mel that way surely you know that. I love them both too much. I'm sure you couldn't hurt Mel that way either, imagine what this would do to her. I thought you had what you wanted now, you have Mel back why would you want to jeopardise that for me"

Jared started to speak again.

"I know what you mean." He sighed and looked at the floor. "I don't want to hurt Mel it's just that she isn't the same anymore, she's not the girl I want I can see that now. But I'm going to try harder I swear, I'll show you how much I love you by letting you be happy with Ian if that is who you want."

"It is" I mumble

"Then I'm happy for you, as long as you're happy then I'll be fine"

Jared turned on his heel and started to go back the way he came. I ran after him to catch up with his big long strides and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. He twisted to look at me and I gently kissed him on his cheek, grazing my lips over his rough cut stubble.

"Thank you Jared"

And with that he turned around and left the cave but not before I saw him lift his hand up to his cheek where my lips had caught his skin.

**_So finally back to Wanda's POV hadn't really done anything from her for a while. I have also shown some Wanda + Ian in the fact that Wanda is staying true to him and won't betray him for all the Wanda/Ian purists although i can't guarentee it will stay that way, i haven't decided so don't hate me :D. Please READ AND REVIEW i have had a few more this last chapter which makes me feel like i'm doing something right. The more reviews the faster i'll update i promise. I will also mention some of my reviewers in my next chapter introduction x_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this chapter took so long but if you had seen the amount of college work my tutors have loaded on me these past two weeks you would understand. I have had literally no time to write whatsoever. I would just like to thank the following people for all the reviews:**

**Princess Skye, TeamIanandEdward, EdwardFan1997, Psyche101, Dizzien, Moxie Michelle Cullen and Sapphirenight12. Thanks for the great reviews guys the help me a lot every chapter and I love to hear what you guy's think of my story.**

**Just to add I do not own The Host or any of the characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer I do however own the plot.**

**Chapter 11**

**Ian's POV**

My head hurt.

I was tired from thinking, stressing and panicking but I wasn't done yet; there was one more person I needed to talk too.

I made my way to mine and Wanda's room. It didn't take me long and expecting to find Wanda in there I made my way there as fast as was humanly possible. When I pulled the two doors aside I found the room empty and instead of setting off to go find Wanda I found myself collapsing in a heap onto the mattress too tired to carry on looking.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I had tried as best as I could to sort everything out but it was too much of a mess to be resolved in one day. First of all I had to speak with Wanda. I told myself that things wouldn't be too difficult with Wanda, she had to understand how this had happened – I mean she was a part of this too – I couldn't let myself think about the impact this was going to have on the two of us.

I still needed to talk to Jared. Over the past few months I had thought that I had grown close to Jared. When he had first arrived at the caves with Jamie we had, had our differences but the whole Mel/Wanda situation had brought us closer together and I now counted him among my most trusted friends – I didn't want to lose him.

I closed my eyes and lay back on the pillows. I rolled over and buried my face in the soft fabric that Wanda had gotten for us on one of her last raids and found traces of her flowery scent lingering on the material. I stayed in that position for a few more minutes until I resolved to go and find Wanda before someone else could. This was definitely best coming from me.

As I turned back over and sat up I found Wanda turning coyly back away from me the hint of a blush appearing in her normally pale cheeks. I wondered how long she had been standing there; I certainly hadn't heard or noticed her enter the room. She seemed to be embarrassed about me catching her looking at me.

"It's okay to stare you know Wanda, I look at you all the time while you sleep" I chuckled. It was nice to know she liked watching me too.

I watched as Wanda's cheeks turned from pink to crimson.

"In a non stalker way of course" I added realising how I may have sounded.

I patted the mattress next to where I sat indicating for Wanda to take a seat. I saw her eyes travel to my hand clearly seeing my gesture and then move back to my face without moving an inch in my direction.

"Are you okay?" I asked suddenly noticing her red eyes that showed she had recently been crying. The dust that covered most of everybody in the caves bodies was smudged from where she had obviously wiped her face.

"I'm fine" she replied.

"Wanda" I sighed. "I know you better than that; you've been crying I can tell now please, tell me what's wrong. I hate to see you upset"

I got up from the bed and moved to the door to comfort her and was shocked to see her flinch away from me.

"Wanda" I pressed trying not to let on how much it pained me to see her move away from me like that. I reached out once more to take her hand and was glad to feel her accept it and entwine her fingers with mine.

"I've just been talking to Jared" Wanda mumbled. Her face searched mine and I saw tears start to well up in her eyes again.

"Oh Wanda" I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her. She felt so small in this body and my arms went all the way around her so I could close the space between us; there was no hesitation from her this time and I held her why she quietly wept into my shoulder, her tears soaking through my grimy t-shirt.

After what felt like a lifetime she lifted her head from my shoulder my arms still wrapped tight around her waist. No way was I letting her get away from me now. She untangled an arm and wiped her face with her sleeve and then stood there probably waiting for an explanation. Why did I not know what to say to her?

"I was coming to tell you myself, I thought you'd be here and was just on my way to look for you" I told her. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this; I wanted it to come from me, not Jared."

"It wasn't Jared that told me" she explained. "Kyle decided to share the news with Jamie and I"

"Kyle?" I asked confused. "Kyle doesn't know...I haven't seen him yet...Who?"

"Well he knows alright" she stated.

Sunny! Who else could it be to tell my brother something like this, and I thought I could trust her.

"Look Wanda" I continued. "Please don't hate me. It was the night you and I spent together; I haven't been with Melanie just so you know"

Everything came out so fast I didn't think Wanda caught half of it. I thought she would understand. I knew that everything was going to be different but I didn't expect her to be this upset; I didn't know what to do or say to make my Wanda feel better.

"Ian" She shouted. I think she may have been calling my name while I mulled everything over.

"Sorry -what?" I asked. Her smile distracted me. Well I was glad she was smiling, even if I could still see the tear tracks on her face. Women's moods could certainly change fast.

"I know you didn't sleep with Melanie and I don't hate you. Why would you think that?"

"Well you're so upset and I don't know but you believe me right...I would never do anything like that Wanda; I could never hurt you."

"I know that Ian"

"Then why are you so upset?" I worried that Kyle or Jared had said something else to hurt Wanda

"Nothing it's...It's silly" she stuttered.

"Nothing that upsets you Wanda is silly!"

"No really it is"

"Tell me – Please" I pleaded.

"Well...It's just that I always imagined we would have children together that's all. I thought that our first child would be yours and mine not yours and Melanie's"

"Oh Wanda but it is...don't you see" I was so glad that she didn't hate me. "That baby was created by me and you and I can't believe that you can't see that. And by the way when did you start thinking about children, surely I should have been clued in about this."

Wanda laughed and shook her head, her blond curls falling in her eyes. I brushed my hand across her forehead to move her hair out of her face and caught her blushing again.

"Stop it" she giggled and as she did I kissed her needing her now more than ever.

"Ian" she protested and I gave in moving my lips from her mouth to her neck and pulling her down on to the bed with me.

I felt her wriggle out of my embrace and as she did I fell back defeated. I lifted my head after a few seconds when her weight didn't lift from the bed and saw that she was just pulling her boots off.

"So your not trying to escape me then" I asked trying to keep a serious face.

"No – no Ian I was...I was just taking my boots off."

Laughing at how she squirmed. Her face turned from angst to laughter and she crawled back up the bed and lay down so that we were face to face.

"I love you Wanderer" I whispered

"I love you too Ian O Shea" she whispered back and as her breath reached my face I closed my eyes and leaned towards her until our lips met.

We lay like that for what felt like hours our faces connected kissing and exploring each others bodies.

I trailed my fingertips down Wanda's arm and the moan that escaped her mouth had me screaming inside. I kissed her harder no doubt bruising both our lips but I was too overwhelmed with passion to care.

Wanda pulled me closer unresisting as our bodies melted in to one another as if we were made to fit each other perfectly. I lost myself in the moment and was surprised when all of a sudden Wanda wiggled from underneath me.

"What's the matter" I gasped trying to catch my breath.

Wanda blushed and moved the hair from her face.

"Erm...Do you have any protection?" she asked and then quickly hid her face as if embarrassed.

I realised that after today protection was necessary. It goes to show that whatever people said nobody could get away with it.

"Wanda I'm sorry of course" I walked over to a bag lying on the floor that held the contents of some of the stuff we'd looted on our last raid. It took me a few minutes to extricate the condoms from the bottom pocket of the backpack where I'd stashed the condoms that sunny had gotten us on the last raid.

"Sunny got these" I held the packet up. "...the last time we went out. Jeb had apparently decided that they were necessary. I guess the old man doesn't miss anything" I laughed.

"Oh – Right" she mumbled.

"Wanda you don't need to be embarrassed with me. Things like this are completely normal here you'll get used to it I promise."

I scooted back across the room to sit next to her on the bed again; Wanda leaned in to lie her head between my neck and shoulder.

"I know" she replied. "It's just you're the only species that reproduce this way and definitely the only ones who do it for fun. It's just different that's all."

I kissed her soft, blond curls and moved my mouth back to hers. She turned her head to allow the meeting of her lips.

"You know..." she began. "All of this kissing is making my mouth swell like a balloon"

I chuckled and moved my lips from her lips to her neck and down to her shoulder. Wanda tilted her head and as she did I brushed my hand across her shoulder, shifting her spaghetti strap away from her body.

We fell back on the bed in a heap and Wanda giggled as my hand grazed her breast as we fell.

It didn't take long for us to lose ourselves in one another and I enjoyed every part of Wanda that I could get my hands on.

* * *

When we woke up the next morning Wanda was wrapped in my arms, sleeping soundly without a care in a world.

I loved watching her sleep. During sleep she seemed so peaceful and happy; not worrying about anyone or anything or putting someone before herself.

She looked so beautiful in sleep; not that she didn't all the time anyway, but she had that glow. Her hair was askew covering her pillow and parts of her face. I loved the way her skin warmed mine as we lay wrapped up in each others arms and I wished we could stay like this forever; just her and me, but another day was waiting for us and there was certainly a lot more problems and aggravation to come are way after yesterday's revelation.

**So for you Team Ian and Wanda I put in a chapter from Ian's POV without any Mel or Jared. What do you think? Please, Please READ AND REVIEW I love reading your comments. I'm going to try and update sooner, I've caught up on the college work so should have some more time to write fingers crossed. Like I said before I'm really sorry it took so long to update but any of you people that are also writing fanfiction you know how hard it is to find time to write when you have so many things on your plate. Again please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update! I have many valid reasons though so please forgive me. One I had food poisoning for a few days and I have also been prepping for my university interviews that I have coming up next week. On top of all that I have been doing my college work and assignment after assignment so I'm very sorry but I hope you all enjoy. Everyone wanted a Wanda and Ian chapter and that I delivered and so this time I'm doing another great partnership which is that of Wanda and Mel. Thanks to mayajane, Psyche101, sapphirenight12, MrsCarlisleCullenXx, Edwardfan1997, Moxie Michelle Cullen, XoWandererOx, anablack1. All reviews are so helpful so THANK YOU!!! P.S Stephenie Meyer owns the host not me as I'm sure you all know but I do own the plot!**

**Chapter 12**

**Wanda's POV**

I woke up in Ian's arms. Ian lay comatose next to me and I knew that rampaging bulls wouldn't wake him up at this moment.

I loved being with Ian; with him I felt I could be who I really was without offending anyone. I stayed with him for a while just watching him sleep, running my fingers through his soft, black hair. He looked so young when he slept and so innocent you wouldn't know that he lived a life on the run, constantly alert and ready to fight. No – in sleep Ian was my Ian; the way I wished he could live his life – free and peaceful.

Eventually though I had to extricate myself from his embrace because my stomach couldn't be ignored any longer. It wasn't too hard to wriggle my way out from underneath his arm and stand upright and I tiptoed my way around the room pulling on sweats and a pale pink t-shirt that I found lying on the floor.

I left the room leaving the door slightly ajar so that I could cast a final glance at Ian snoring softly spread-eagled over the entire mattress now that I had moved.

I made my way to the kitchens in a hurry. I needed to get something to eat and then I had to go find Melanie. I hadn't seen Mel since early yesterday morning and a lot of things had happened during that time that involved the two of us and left us with plenty to discuss.

I bumped into a few people on my way down to the kitchen. Seeing as we had not long gotten back from a raid most people were enjoying a lie in so that as Jeb quoted 'we can all relax a little'. Personally I wouldn't have minded working; there were still plenty of things to do down here and it would have been nice to not have to face up to things straight away and be able to let my mind focus on other things.

I didn't know what I was going to say to Melanie when I found her; I only hoped that she was alone and not glued to Jared as she so often was. I needed to speak to Mel but I don't think I could do that with Jared there especially after what had happened with him and me yesterday; that was another thing Mel and I had to talk about.

There were on a few people in the kitchen when I got there. Trudy was dishing out bacon and eggs to the other early risers that had decided not to waste their day off in bed; I was glad I got up early now because that meant I could get a plate before Kyle came and polished the rest off. I only took a small portion; half of what Trudy offered me because I still felt bad about taking the food that was meant for human consumption but the smell was overwhelming and I couldn't resist for long so I accepted some.

I took my plate over to where Violetta, Reid and Geoffrey were sitting and ate my bacon and eggs while Freedom and Isaiah ran around my legs and clambered into my lap making the others laugh. I was glad that this body had allowed people to accept me more and so I didn't complain when Freedom stole my last piece of bacon and dashed across to Isaiah with a big grin on his face. It was just nice that they weren't afraid anymore.

I took my plate and the others as well and went to go wash them up in the bathing room. Paige joined me on the way clearly just out of bed and headed for the bathing room too. She helped me clean the dishes even after I protested before waving me out of there with the stack of now clean plates in my arms. I dropped them next to Trudy and then made my way to Mel's room not wanting to put it off any longer.

I don't know why I didn't check her room first straight after leaving mine and Ian's. I guess I was afraid of her reaction; would she be mad at me? I knew what it felt like to get on Mel's bad side and I was inclined to never to cross her again in my lifetime, she could get really mad when she wanted too and it wasn't something I liked to be on the receiving end of.

Ian may have been my partner, the person I had searched the whole universe for and had finally found but Mel was my other half; me in another body. Since our separation she had become so gentle and forgiving, like a soul and had left me with some of her fire and flair. I so hoped the situation we were in now didn't jeopardise this because I'm sure it is not physically possible to live with a whole half of your person gone.

It was at times like this that I wished I could share a mind with her again. Mel always knew what to do and how to handle a difficult situation. I would know how she really felt and I could show her how I felt instead of just saying I'm sorry so she would know that I meant it.

I tiptoed past the two wooden doors taking a quick peek in at Ian who had now sprawled all over every inch of our mattress, still snoring. I had to drag myself away from the sight of Ian in just his boxers as our blanket had fallen off of his body.

It was only a few more doors down and then I reached the green sheet covering Melanie's and Jared's room. I still remember the first time I entered this room with Jeb all that time ago. Life had changed so much since then but the apprehension I felt at entering this room was exactly the same.

I sucked in a deep breath and brushed the sheet aside.

As I entered the small cave room I let out a sigh of relief that Melanie was alone. She was sat up, knees to her chest at the head of the double mattress that took up the floor of the small cave. She was staring at the high ceiling and didn't even glance down as I entered.

My first thought was that she looked sad and resigned. In her short lifetime she had seen and lived through so much and now she was forced to go through this adding only to the weirdness of her life. I was used to strange occurrences; nothing was normal for a soul because every planet was different but Melanie should have lived a normal life, got married and had 2.5 children. Instead she lived in a cave with 35+ other humans impregnated with another man's child from a time she didn't even have control of her own body. Basically her life was crazy.

After a few minutes silence Melanie finally looked down to stare at me, I blushed under her scrutiny and I blushed embarrassed dropping my eyes.

"You don't need to be afraid of me Wanda" Melanie stated, no note of inflection in her voice.

"I know that Melanie" I replied

"Do you?" she asked and I was sure I saw the corners of her mouth turn up.

"I came because I think we need to talk Mel, Ian has told me everything and I just want to explain"

"He told you everything!" she gasped.

"Sure he did, it is kind of my fault too Mel, you can't just blame him, you were there too so you know it took two"

"And you don't mind? You don't hate me?" Mel asked me horror struck.

"Mel are you okay? You don't seem yourself, I know this is a strange situation but maybe you need to go see Doc, you look like you haven't slept"

"I haven't" she replied shaking her head so that her hair fell in her face. "I don't know how you can be so calm about all of this Wanda, this is normal surely you understand that!"

"I understand" I replied indignant. "I know I'm new to this world and this body Mel but I still had all of your memories and I have Pet's too now. I'm not a child"

I normally I didn't speak up but this situation was affecting me too and it was hard on me too.

"Then why don't you hate me?" Mel asked again

"Mel this isn't your fault" I was confused now. How did her being pregnant make her think that I would hate her? This was because of Ian and me, how I could possibly pin the blame on her, surely she knew I felt sorry for her and that I felt responsible.

"Oh I get it" Mel laughed. " Soul's don't get mad, you think you made this happen, do you think it is you fault I love him like I made you love Jared all those months ago. Do you think this makes us equal somehow?"

Okay now I was definitely confused who did Mel love?

"Mel, I'm not sure I follow"

"Sure you do Wanda. Look I'm the one that should be sorry. I didn't mean to kiss him. Maybe it is the same thing that happened to you, I don't know. But he doesn't want anything to do with me and I accept that now but I'm sorry for even trying. I didn't think things through I didn't think how this would affect you. I love you like a sister you know that so please don't make this easy on me by just forgiving me, I couldn't stand it!"

All this came out of Mel's mouth so fast that it took me a while to process it. Mel had kissed someone of that I was sure and her kissing this person...would affect me. That meant that it would have had to be – Ian!

"You kissed Ian" I asked

"Yes and I'm so sorry. I have been having these feelings for months now and I tried to hold them back...but I couldn't...and then he was here and oh Wanda I'm so very sorry"

Mel got up and crossed the floor to come and hug me. Her brown arms enveloped me but I stood as still as a statue, not able to bring myself to hug her back.

"You kissed Ian" I asked again.

Mel let go of me and just stood there staring at me.

"He didn't tell you did he" she mumbled

I didn't answer – I couldn't. Melanie had kissed Ian it was just too much to take in especially after everything that had happened yesterday.

"When?" I finally asked.

"Wanda" Melanie pleaded.

"When?" I repeated.

"Yesterday, when I told him about the baby, he came here to ask about Jared and I was upset and he comforted me and I couldn't stop it; surely you understand Wanda. Remember Jared!"

The last bit came out a little harsher than I think she intended because she quickly began to apologise but before she could I cut her off. I was hurt, so hurt and the only way I could get back at her was by telling her.

"Oh yes I remember Jared" I told her. "Because it seems that why you were kissing my partner yours was busy kissing me, only I had the decency to pull away"

Hurt flooded Melanie's face and before I could regret it, before I rushed over there to hug her and tell her I was sorry I left the room. How could she, my sister, how could she?

**DUH, DUH, DUH :D So again apologies for the late update. I would really like to hear what you guys think of Mel and Wanda. I know Wanda might seem harsher than normal but it just came across that way I couldn't help it so sorry if you all think thats wrong :O. I will try update faster it is my new goal plus I have lots of exciting things to come and when I have the motivation to write they will hopefully just flow instead of having to be forced. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to the following people for taking the time to Review - mayajane, , moxie michelle Cullen, Edwardfan1997, anablack1, boosterich, sapphirenight12 and MrsCarlisleCullen. I've actually done a faster update this week even with two university interviews so I've been trying. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think**

**Chapter 13**

**3 months later**

**Wanda's POV**

It'd had been three months since I had found out about Mel's pregnancy and her feelings for Ian. We had grown apart a lot over the past few months; speaking only when we put to work together in the kitchens. Mel didn't do much physical work anymore now that everybody knew about the baby.

It didn't take long for the news of the baby to travel through the caves. Within days people were congratulating her or either giving her sympathetic looks for the situation that had befallen her.

I was also subjected to some accusatory stares mainly from Maggie and Sharon who still disliked me. They look they gave me told me everything I needed to know. People were going to blame me for what had happened to Melanie.

Ian on the other hand was congratulated. People were hesitant at first, waiting to see what Ian and Mel's thoughts were on the situation but after it became known that they had both accepted it people began to clap Ian on the back or give him a big strong handshake...why...I didn't know; this world was still so strange to me.

I'd become a sort of recluse over the past few months. Obviously Mel and I didn't hang around together anymore and people will still wary of me even though they took to this body better than Mel's. Ian and I were still together but to be honest we didn't spend as much time together because he was often busy checking on Mel or getting things for her.

I'd grown closer to Jared more than anyone because I think he more than anyone else in our small family understood what I was going through.

We'd sort of come to a truce without ever really talking about it. We didn't discuss what had happened that day in the tunnel, what Jared had said.

Jared spent most of his time with me too now. He followed me like a shadow to the fields so that we could work together and it was usually just me and him as well as Kyle and Sunny on the raids these days as Ian was worried about leaving Mel and the baby.

I guess my biggest problem was jealousy.

It wasn't fair that Mel was having Ian's baby; that was meant to be me. I just couldn't get over the fact that Ian's first child wouldn't be with me but with another woman and however spoilt it might sound, it wasn't fair.

When I'd first found out about the baby I had thought that Melanie wouldn't want to keep it. I'd thought that maybe me and Ian could bring the baby up as our own, the baby he and I had made together, but it didn't work out the way I wanted.

This was why Jared and I had grown close. He was in the same boat as me, jealous of the fact that this baby had nothing to do with us.

"Are you okay there Wanda" Jared said as he plonked himself down on the soil next to me dropping a bottle of water into my lap.

I picked it up and unscrewed the cap, gulping the bottle down in one go.

"Thirsty" Jared asked raising one eyebrow.

"Just a bit" I gasped.

"You work to hard" he stated. "You should have had at least two breaks by now Wanda and you are only just taking your first. If you carry on like this you'll pass out from exhaustion, your body isn't as strong as it used to be..."

Jared stopped abruptly. I think he had been about to mention Mel to me but she had become kind of a taboo subject between us, as had Ian. We still both loved the pair of them but found it hard to discuss them without the baby coming up and so left it alone.

"I'm not that fragile Jared" I said trying to change the subject again. "I have fought aliens and claw beasts and you've fought the chickenpox...yep you're definitely stronger than me"

This got Jared laughing. It was nice to see him smile, his eyes wrinkling as he scrunched his face up. I blushed and looked away. I'd begun noticing to many things about Jared lately, the more we'd spent time together.

We sat and talked for a while longer until Jeb entered shouting something about slackers. I jumped up and brushed by clothes off; taking the fork that Jared offered me so that I could turn carry on turning the soil.

It took most of the afternoon to finish the field. I had sweated buckets by the time Jeb called quits and was dreaming of the bath that I would soon be taking when I heard a voice behind me calling my name.

"Wanda" the voice shouted.

I turned at the sound of this voice, the voice I could pick out of a crowd of thousands – Ian

Ian was jogging over to me from the other side of the field. His black hair was mussed and he looked like he had been sleeping. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face as Ian reached my side and fell into his arms as he pulled me close.

"Ian" I sighed. "I've missed you"

"Sorry Wanda" he exclaimed, still not letting me go. "I've been asleep most of the day, the baby started kicking last night and so I was awake most of the night waiting for it to kick again. He's definitely going to be another O'Shea soccer player.

Ian's face became more animated as he started talking about the baby, while my face fell. I understood that Ian was excited about the baby but I really missed some of the attention he used to spend on me.

"Anyway" Ian continued. "I came to get you for a reason"

The smile returned to my face and I blushed again.

"And what might that be" I asked teasingly

Ian's face fell and I quickly became worried. What did he want?

"Okay, look" he started. "Now hear me out before you say anything because this is really important to me and I want you with me"

"Ian" I began but he cut me off.

"Just wait please Wanda" and as he gazed into my eyes I knew I would do whatever he asked of me.

"I want you to come with me to Mel"

Silence! The hustle and bustle of people surrounded us but Ian and I didn't utter a word. Maybe I couldn't do anything he wanted.

"Why?" I asked

"Because we want to choose the babies name and I want your input. I know you have stepped back a bit from the baby but you are going to be an important part of its life and so I want you with me when we choose the name. Mel is going to ask Jared to come too and I think it will be nice for us all to sit down together. We haven't done that in so long."

Ian looked wistfully at me and I knew then that I would do it.

"Okay" I replied. "But only since you asked so nice"

Ian laughed and then we set of down the tunnel together Jared nowhere in sight. I hadn't seen him since Ian had turned up and I got the impression that I wasn't the only one avoiding people.

I really wanted to go and get a bath but Ian steered me towards the bedrooms and I was too tired to resist him. We reached Jared and Mel's room and Ian pulled the curtain aside for me to step inside.

Melanie was kneeling on the floor folding clothes into piles; Jared was on the other side of the room his head buried in a western novel. The both turned and looked up as Ian and I entered.

Melanie stood up when she saw who it was. She stared at me intently and the look on her face made me want to pull her up in a hug. She seemed much older than she was as if she had lived many lifetimes rather than her one; like me.

Her face was tired and weary and I felt sorry for ignoring her all these months. I was about ready to apologise when Ian dropped my hand and moved over to where Mel stood. He put his hand that had just held mine on her 5 month baby bump and the feeing of jealousy engulfed me again.

Melanie dropped my gaze as soon as Ian touched her stomach and her eyes flitted to him as he cradled the baby. Ian may not have feelings for Mel but she certainly did for him and I just couldn't stand that. Without saying a word to her I moved over to the bed were Jared was propped up on some pillows and sat down next to him.

Jared put down his novel and put his hand over mine squeezing it softly.

"You okay about all of this" he asked and he reminded me of this morning when he had asked the same sort of question. He was always worrying about me lately, exactly the way I wished Ian would.

"I'll be fine" I whispered and squeezed his calloused hands back.

"So" Ian said turning to Jared and me. "Now that were all together I think its time we started to think of some names for the baby. We don't know the sex obviously because Doc doesn't have the equipment we need but Mel and I think if we pick a really good name for a boy and a girl then we can use it for whatever we have"

Ian looked expectantly at us all while we all sat silent. Jared shuffled next to me and I could tell he was as uncomfortable as I was right now.

"Erm..." coughed Ian. "So anybody got any ideas"

Eventually Mel and Jared started chiming in with some ideas. This meeting was uncomfortable enough without a stony silence and so they all started shouting out ideas.

Ian got more animated as Jared and Mel started throwing ideas about. I could tell Jared wasn't really into it but he did it for the sake of Mel and maybe even so I didn't have too.

It didn't last however. Eventually Ian noticed I wasn't contributing.

"What do you think Wanda" He asked his face lit up.

"Erm...I don't really know to be honest"

"Come on you must have one suggestion...just a little one" he prompted.

Oh Ian. How could it be that one person could have such an effect on another? I knew I'd have to think up a name and quick but I'd never done this before so I didn't really know what would be suitable. Pet's body only retained that of her hosts and her being so young she'd never had to think of a human name for a baby. A Soul normally had its own name from a previous planet it had inhabited.

I tried to think of a name that would be suitable for a girl but struggled so I tried to think of one for a boy instead. The last baby to born here didn't have the most common human name; Freedom so I had nothing to go by with that so I turned my thoughts to the other boys in the caves.

It was like a light was switched on in my head

"I have an idea" I mumbled.

"You do!" Ian exclaimed smiling broadly. He scooted along the floor so that he was right next to be staring avidly in my eyes so that I felt myself blush yet again.

"Erm...It may not be a good idea but it could work for both a boy and a girl"

"What is it?" Jared and Mel asked quizzically

I looked to each of them feelings different for each and everyone and sighed then rested my eyes on the bump. I moved away from Ian's touch and for the first time reached out for the bump.

Melanie didn't flinch away from my hand as it rested on her small bump. If it were me I would have ran a mile; I mean I hadn't exactly been all that kind to her lately.

I felt movement under my hand and then a small, sharp kick.

No one spoke as the watched this silent exchange between me and Mel and I guessed that they were nervous or tentative about how this would all turn out. Again the baby kicked as if urging me to carry on; to tell everyone its name.

"Jamie" I exclaimed

"Its perfect" stated Mel and Ian and Jared nodded in agreement.

I couldn't explain why but at the moment the months apart between us all seemed distant and far away.

"Jamie" Ian tested as if by saying the name it would seem more real

At that moment Jamie walked into the room surprised to see us altogether for once.

"What are you all doing in here?" he asked. "And you weren't all talking about me were you because whatever Sharon has said I didn't do it"

We all laughed at this and the mood in the room felt light and springy.

"No" Mel said. "We weren't talking about you; we were just discussing the name of your new niece or nephew. Do you like it?"

Jamie looked as if all of his Christmas and Birthdays had come at once.

"Are you serious!" he exclaimed "You're naming the baby after me"

"Well we seriously considered Jebidiah but it just wasn't working for the little girl" Jared laughed and everyone fell in sync and laughed alongside him for the first time in months everything felt right and how it should be.

I just wish it could stay that way.

**Well what does everyone think? Please go READ AND REVIEW, I've updated faster thanks to all you lovely readers telling me what you think and have had more motivation to write lately than usual cause I was getting so busy with college work but I have found a balance now so its all good Please can people go and read my friends fan fiction Chloe-Hale79 its a twilight one but she only has 2 reviews and would really like some more and you guys are great so hope you all help her out! I will update again soon x**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I think this may be the biggest chapter I have written so far it was a few pages on my laptop more than I usually do.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed the past chapters you guys are amazing I cannot believe I have 72 reviews I never thought people would like my story that much so it is great to hear from so many of you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**The usual; I do not own The Host or any of its characters they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer I do however own the plot :D**

**Chapter 14**

**Wanda's POV**

Things didn't exactly return to normalcy but we had adapted to a new routine in the caves now.

Melanie and I were on speaking terms again. I still found it hard to deal with the jealousy but I couldn't stay mad at her forever and so although we weren't as close as we once were, we were civil to each other.

I had also learnt to cope with Ian running off every five minutes to do something for Mel. If it wasn't to help her with one of her jobs so she didn't strain herself or hurt the baby it was fetching her food and drink and so I learnt to get used to the company of my new companion – Jared.

I felt sorry for Jared as I knew he had to be suffering from the same emotions as me. He had gotten Melanie back and now he was losing her all over again to the new baby and Ian. He spent most of his time with me now; for comfort or normality I don't know but everyone else at the moment treated him differently and made him feel sorry for himself when I knew Jared hated ever feeling weak. Therefore I tried to leave the touchy subjects of Melanie and Ian and the baby out of our conversations.

It was lunch time in the caves and people were piling into the kitchen area to get their food. Kyle was elbowing Aaron and Brandt out of the way to get to the front of the queue with Sunny attached to the end of his arm. I could see her shrink away from Aaron and Brandt's looming figures and quiver into Kyle's side and I smiled at the easy way in which Kyle accommodated her.

Jared and I sat together with our tough bread rolls and cabbage soup in our laps after a long morning planting potatoes. People didn't stare so much at the two of us now after getting used to seeing the two of us spend so much time together what with Mel and Ian busy with the baby.

Speaking of Ian and Mel and they appeared in the doorway Ian's arms laden with Melanie's laundry.

"Wanda" Ian exclaimed and he deposited his load and came and sat down next to me pulling me into his lap.

"I haven't seen you today" Ian stated. "You left the room pretty early and I didn't have time to come and find you"

His eyes darted to Mel as if to indicate where he had been caught up.

"Its okay" I retorted. "I had to hurry to the field Jeb really wants us to finish with the planting today"

Ian sighed and started playing with my hair which I usually loved but I didn't want to be distracted so I wriggled out of his reach.

"Wanda, is everything okay?" Ian asked confused.

"Yes" I replied quickly. I moved back over to him careful of Jared's eyes following me. Why should I care what Jared thought? Ian met me halfway and kissed me softly on the lips.

I heard Jared stand up and move to the other side of the kitchen and I felt bad for him. I knew he and Mel were drifting apart and it probably hurt him to see that Ian and I were still going strong.

Or at least I think we were?

Eventually Ian let me go satisfied and leant back on the palms of his hands. Mel drifted over to the two of us and sat down next to Ian. Her bump protruded from under her shirt and I couldn't help the flood of jealously that coursed through me.

Jared accompanied her so at least I knew where he had gotten too but a mask replaced the easy humour that had covered his face only minutes ago.

"Hey Jared" Ian chortled. "Not see you around much lately. What have you been getting up too?"

Jared grimaced and then pointedly looked away. What the hell was the matter with him?

Ian looked hurt and I gently stroked his hand to reassure him.

"Jared" Mel said from Ian's other side.

Jared turned back to the three of us and his face looked wiped of emotion.

"Sorry Ian" Jared said. "I was just going over the plan for another raid in my head, turns out where running low on supplies" he indicated the tough bread rolls and soup that Mel had placed in front of Ian when she'd come over.

"Oh right" Ian replied the slight tension forgotten about. "When are you headed off?"

"I was actually hoping to leave tomorrow" Jared exclaimed turning to me. "You up for it Wanda, Burns isn't available at such short notice him and Nate have gone on a quick run down to Tulsa."

I was itching to get out of the caves and was readily agreeing when I noticed Ian tense up beside me.

"Actually Jared" Ian stated. "I'd rather Wanda stayed here where I can keep an eye on her. You know I don't like her going out without me"

"So come" Jared retorted. "You usually join us on our little escapades" he laughed. "We need Wanda now you know that"

I was nodding along with what Jared was saying.

"I can't"

I quickly stopped nodding and turned my gaze on Ian whose sapphire eyes stared back at me.

"Why?" I asked.

Ian looked at Mel sheepishly.

"Mel is in no fit state to come along on this raid and I cannot leave her and the baby alone. I don't think I will be coming on any raids anytime soon"

Oh. That was why; why did I even ask.

"I will look after Wanda" Jared replied. "But Jeb agrees we need her now"

"I agree with what?" a voice shouted from behind me. I jumped startled and landed in Jared's lap who had moved closer to me as the conversation had gone on.

Jared looked surprised that it was he I had jumped at and not Ian who just sat staring at the two of us. A felt the treacherous blush creep up my neck and cover my cheeks as I quickly scrambled out of Jared's clutches and back to Ian apologising.

"I'm so sorry Jared" I exclaimed.

Jared chuckled. "Don't worry about it Wanda"

Jeb joined the four of us kneeling on the floor and eyed us all suspiciously. We were silent for a minute until Melanie broke it.

"Speak of the devil and thee shall appear" she laughed.

Jeb laughed as well.

"Now there's one I haven't heard before. I have been called a lot of things but have never been referred to as the Devil."

"I guess people are too afraid of the shotgun" Jared laughed.

I smiled at the easy humour my family could use with one another. Souls were always so formal and I pondered the fact that I didn't include myself with the souls anymore. Now it was us versus them.

"Jeb, does Wanda really need to go on this raid; is it not possible for her to sit this one out I mean we never used to need her."

"Yeah that's fine Ian but then were gonna need you and Kyle to accompany Jared, if that's okay with you" Jeb replied.

Ian looked stricken; he had to make choice between me and the baby and even though I knew what his answer would be it didn't hurt any less.

"Well who else is going with her because I want her to be looked after?"

Ian had chosen the baby just as I knew he would. My head dropped but before my head was fully down I could see Jared looking at me in sympathy.

"Well Jared of course, and then Kyle and Sunny as well; with two souls should be a breeze, no need to worry at all." Jeb answered.

For the rest of the afternoon Jared and I helped plan for the raid. We got together everything we would need for the journey and packed the van with all the essentials.

I bid farewell to Jared at nightfall and then made my way to mine and Ian's room. I looked forward to curling up in Ian's strong arms and staying that way until it was time for me to go.

I entered the room and my face fell when I found it empty. Ian must still be with Mel and so I got changed and fell into the bed and decided to read one of Ian's old tattered books until he got here.

The book was called 'To kill a mockingbird' and although the book was amazing I fell asleep after waiting for around an hour.

When I woke up in the morning the first thing I did was reach over for Ian but found myself clutching at nothing but air. Ian wasn't there and by the looks of it he hadn't been back all night.

I got up and dressed quickly since Jared said he wanted to leave early and left the room in pursuit of him already resigned to the fact that I wasn't going to see Ian before I left.

I found Jared, Kyle and Sunny packing some provisions into backpacks and they all looked up as I entered.

"Hey Wanda" Sunny exclaimed clutching the smallest backpack in the pile. Kyle had four in his arms and he was obviously compensating for Sunny's lack luggage. I couldn't help crack a smile at the two of them.

Jared beckoned me over and joined him grabbing two bags from the pile.

"Wanda" Jared sighed. "You can't possibly carry the both of them, you just picked up the two heaviest packs that even in Mel's body you wouldn't be able to carry"

"There fine" I panted even though he was most definitely right.

"Yeah sure" he laughed pulling the two from me and replacing them with two smaller ones.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem"

We were just leaving the cave when Ian came running through the tunnel.

"Wanda, wait!" he shouted clutching his side.

"Ian"

"Sorry, I didn't get chance to say goodbye, I fell asleep in Mel's room talking to the baby" he smiled lost in thought.

"It's okay Ian, really" I answered automatically. "But I have to go now we are on a tight schedule"

"Oh okay, sure, of course you do"

"I'll see you when I get back okay"

"Yeah" Ian leant down and kissed me quickly on the forehead. "I let you go now" he said sounding resigned and my heart ached all of a sudden.

"Bye Ian"

I watched him go and until he was out of sight and then followed Jared and the others out of the caves and into the desert.

We had been on the road for about eight hours and the sky was darkening. It was time to turn in and we were on the look out for somewhere to sleep.

"Can't we just go to a motel" Kyle begged. "I'm sure between Wanda and Sunny we can get two rooms"

Jared and I exchanged looks in the front. Kyle had warmed to souls a lot since Sunny has come along and it was funny how easily he accepted the fact that Sunny and I wouldn't turn him in anymore. So much so he was willing to go to a motel.

"Erm...That's really up to Wanda" Jared stated.

"Why is that?" Kyle asked.

"Well she might not want to share a room with me"

"Are you afraid of what Mel and Ian will think Jared" Kyle laughed.

"No of course not" Jared exclaimed. "I'm thinking about Wanda"

"I don't mind" I answered. "If Kyle would be more comfortable I'll be quite happy to get a room"

Kyle grinned. "See! Someone here talks sense."

Jared turned the radio up to drown out Kyle's voice and we set off the nearest motel.

We ended up at the 'sleep and easy' and Sunny and I went in to make the bookings. The soul behind the desk looked up expectantly.

"Hello there" She smiled. "My name is Dancing Petal, how may I help you"

The soul had fair hair and skin and I immediately felt at ease in her presence.

"Greetings Dancing Petal, my name is Lightens the Ice and this is my friend Fires the Flames" I indicated Sunny. "We would like to book two twin rooms please"

The soul entered some information into the computer on the desk in front of her and then looked back up at me stricken

"Oh I am sorry" she said. "I only have one twin room left and one double, I do apologise"

Sunny looked to me for assurance and I smiled at her to put her at ease.

"That's fine thank you we will take both of them please"

Dancing Petal handed me both of the rooms' keys and Sunny and I left the reception and headed back to van where Jared and Kyle sat waiting expectantly.

Before we reached the van Sunny turned to me looking scared.

"Erm...Wanda" she asked timidly.

"Yes Sunny"

"I hate to ask this but would it be okay if Kyle and I took the twin room; we have never slept in the same bed before and I don't want to pressure him and let him think I am presuming too much"

Oh. Well then that meant Jared and I would be left with the double. Sunny looked at me and I knew that I would do as she wished, it didn't matter what I would have preferred, Jared and I would work it out.

"Sure thing its fine"

"Thank you Wanda"

The guys had started a thumb war while we had been gone; they really had started to relax more while out in the open although I suspect that Jared would ever be careless and had his eye on things. It seemed like Kyle was trying to cheat and use his other hand to get Jared's thumb but Jared wasn't having any of it and if Sunny and I didn't intervene this thumb war was going to become a real one.

"We got the rooms" I spoke loudly while opening the van door. Kyle and Jared looked around startled and then turned back to each other; Kyle with his hands out in front of him as if in surrender.

"Okay man I give" he brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I don't want to show you up in front of the girls"

Jared just laughed and got out of the van heading to the tail end to get the bags out of the back.

"Erm...we do have a little problem" I said.

"What's the matter?" Jared asked urgently. "Do we need to leave?" he asked again scanning the area for people. There was just an old couple leaving the car park on the other side, they didn't look our way.

"No – no nothing like that" I gasped. "It's just with the sleeping arrangements"

Jared looked relieved and Kyle's shoulders relaxed as he stepped away from Sunny who he had jumped in front of at the first sign of danger.

"Oh okay – good, what's the matter with the sleeping arrangements then. Are two of us stuck in the van or something?"

"I dib the room" Kyle shouted sticking his hand up in the air as if in school.

"No we have two rooms" I spat out. "Erm...Jared and I just have a double that's all" I blushed uncontrollably.

"Looks like you've scored Jared man" Kyle chortled. "I promise not to tell Mel"

Kyle snatched the door key for his and Sunny's room and they both headed off in the direction of the room Kyle laden with bags again. Sunny smiled apologetically as they retreated.

"Don't listen to him Wanda, you know what Kyle is like"

"I didn't" I replied. "And it's okay Jared I don't mind the floor. You have the bed."

We said this as we made the way to our own room, locking the van as we went.

"Know what kind of gentleman I would be if I let ladies sleep on the floor" he laughed. "There's a reason it's called a double Wanda, it means it's built for two people"

He raised his eyebrows at my insistent blushes.

"Erm...I don't know Jared I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable"

"I wouldn't be uncomfortable Wanda" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Your one of us now"

Warmth spread through my body. What Jared had just said was all I had ever wanted; to belong with the Humans.

We reached our room and I unlocked the door quickly bundling Jared inside. The room was spacious with a TV and love seat; a door led of the room to which I assumed was a bathroom.

Jared dropped the bags by the door and dropped into the loveseat closing his eyes. I sat on the edge of the bed watching him relax for the first time since we had left the caves. As if sensing my gaze Jared opened his eyes.

"You okay Wanda" he asked a frown forming between his eyebrows.

"Yes" I replied. "It's nice seeing you relax once in a while."

Jared grinned and sat up slightly.

"Yeah – well, it's been tense at home the past few months"

I couldn't agree more. "I'll say" I laughed.

"Wanda" Jared asked his face serious. "Now we're out of the caves can I ask you something in confidence?"

"Sure you can Jared – anything!"

"How do you feel about all of this?"

Jared was staring at me intently. I could see he wanted the truth and I think I wanted to give it too him. I had been holding in what I had been feeling all of these months; all the jealousy, the hurt and slight rejection, I felt neglected.

"I don't know what I feel Jared, well I don't know how to say it. It's all a bit much but I guess the biggest thing is envy. I made that baby and yet I don't feel part of it all. Ian spends more time with Mel than he does me and I feel forgotten about..."

Jared got out of the loveseat and pulled me into his arms as he sank onto the bed next to me. The tears started flowing and I cried into his chest for I don't know how long. Jared murmured softly to me; comforting me and I sobbed harder and harder months of tears.

Eventually I cried myself out but I couldn't lift my head. I had just broken down in front of Jared and I didn't know what that meant now.

"Wanda" Jared whispered.

I mumbled something incoherent and I felt Jared laugh. He pulled me up so that he could see my face and I cringed at the thought of what I looked like; probably red-eyed and puffy.

Jared just looked into my eyes like he was seeing somebody else, his hands still held my cheeks so I couldn't look away and so I just stared back.

I knew what was going to happen before it did but I didn't try and stop it. Jared's face leaned into mine and as his soft familiar lips met mine I just sighed into them responding like I used to when Jared kissed me.

**So let me know what you think...I know a lot of you love Ian and Wanda together but I really like the chemistry between Jared and Wanda and so I want to see how this goes. I'm hoping to write some more this week as I have some time off college by the way I GOT ACCEPTED TO UNIVERSITY so all the time I was updating late because of interview prep etc paid off and wasn't for nothing PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I really want to know what you guys think**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow I have more Reviews this last chapter than any others so THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH :D. So sorry for this really late update I'll explain at the bottom but first I'd like to thank you once more for the positive reviews I got here goes. MrsCarlisleCullenXx, the biba lima linda, , Ianosheaismine, xXMelanie-Crimson-StryderXx, ladaane, Sapphirenight12, Princess Skye, Moxie Michelle Cullen, mayajane, littledhampir13 and TeamIanandEdward. I love all of you for taking the time to review. Again I do not own this story or any of the characters Stephenie Meyer does I do however own the plot**

**Chapter 15**

**Jared's POV**

I woke up with Wanda in my arms, her soft, fair hair flowing over the pillow we had both shared. I felt happier than I had in months but was building myself up for a fall as I knew this couldn't last forever. Soon Wanda would wake up.

I was bracing myself for her to realise she had made a mistake and that what we had done was wrong. I loved Wanda and was so happy last night when she returned my feelings that I was dreading her waking up and leaving me all over again.

This was how I wanted us to be; just me and Wanda; no Mel, no Ian...no baby.

I brushed my fingers along the side of her face, memorising the touch of her skin knowing that this could be the last time I got to do this. I was certain that Wanda would stay away from me now on, feeling guilty about what we had done and what we had done to Ian and Mel.

Wanda started to wake up. She was in the in-between state of sleep and consciousness and she started mumbling as she turned over.

"Jared" she sighed.

I moved my hand from her face and scooted to the end of the bed putting my head in my hands. I felt Wanda sit up in the bed but couldn't force myself to face her as I spoke.

"You don't need to worry Wanda" I began "I understand if you want to go, if you want I'll go wait in the van"

I got up to leave until I felt Wanda's hand rest on my back. I turned around and found Wanda pressing against me.

"You don't have to go Jared"

I couldn't believe it! I felt sure that Wanda would regret our kisses from last night and go back to the way we were before. It was too good to be true if she didn't want that.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Wanda, you don't need to feel sorry for me. I'll be okay, I promise."

"I'm not feeling sorry for you Jared" Wanda exclaimed. She stared at me intently and I saw realisation flood her perfect face. "I don't regret last night if that is what you think?"

I crossed over to the other side of the bed and sat down on the rumpled covers. Wanda shimmied over the bed and sat next to me.

"I feel guilty of course" she mumbled and as I turned to look at her angelic face I saw the familiar blush spread over her face. "I don't want to her either Ian or Mel but it hasn't been right for a while between us and with you everything felt right...and..."

"And what Wanda" I asked.

"And...It felt familiar with you, like it's supposed to be"

I placed my hands either side of Wanda's face and lifted her head up to face me. I leaned in tentatively and kissed her gently on her soft rose petal lips.

I felt Wanda sigh into me and after we had to come up for air I just held her like I had wanted to do for so long.

I let Wanda jump in the shower first and took to packing up our things ready for the journey back home. I was just grabbing the last few things when there was a knock at our door.

Immediately I froze.

_Souls!_

I tried not to panic and think a thing through as calm as I could possibly manage which, with my mind so messed up right now was hard.

They were knocking at our Motel door and thinking that there were two souls in here. Wanda was in the shower so she couldn't get the door so that ruled out that option. They would think something was up if no one answered the door surely and I really didn't want to risk them checking on us. What was I going to do?

They knocked again and my heart skipped a beat as I heard a whispered...

"Jared it's me; quick open the door"

_Kyle!_

I sighed a massive sigh of relief and then hurried over to the door to let Kyle in. He barged his way past me dropping all of his and Sunny's bags on the unmade bed, Sunny quickly followed and dropped onto the loveseat next to Kyle who had leaned back and closed his eyes.

"What the hell Kyle" I exclaimed.

"What"

"What" I replied shocked "I'll tell you what O'Shea, I just nearly took you out thinking it was a soul at the door"

Kyle shot up and looked around instinctively.

"Where's Wanda?

"What...." of course her not being in here could mean a whole number of things. "Oh...she's in the shower"

Kyle visibly relaxed but I could detect a hint of new awareness in his stance.

"And there was me thinking she had come to her senses and got away from my idiot brother for good" Kyle chuckled.

I didn't laugh. What was Kyle going to do when he found out the way I felt about his brothers girlfriend.

"What did you want anyway Kyle" I asked maybe more harshly then I intended but he was ruining my happy feeling.

"We actually came to see if you wanted to head off already" Kyle started. "Sunny and I were feeling peckish and fancied grabbing something to eat for the long ride back. We could make it by nightfall if we get an early start"

I looked at Sunny who was still perched at the edge of the loveseat. She was nodding eagerly in agreement with Kyle but I knew it was really Kyle that wanted to get something eat and that Sunny was just going along with him.

I looked toward the bathroom door when I heard Wanda switch the shower off and then turned back toward Kyle and Sunny.

"Okay guys sure, just give us some time to get ready and we'll be off okay?"

"Sure" Kyle retorted stretching out and kicking his boots off. "But do you mind if we stay in here now, I don't feel like chancing the parking lot again unless we really have too."

What could I say? No, I want to kiss and cuddle your brother's girlfriend; of course not, so I was left with the decision to let them stay.

Wanda was surprised when she came out of the bathroom and found Kyle and Sunny lounging together in front of the TV. We exchanged quick glances and then set to grabbing the final things we needed and dropping them by the door.

Within the hour we had loaded up the van and waved off the two new souls behind the counter at the Motel. We had about a 9hr drive back home and after stopping off at cafe for provisions; with Wanda and Sunny running in for sandwiches and drinks we settled down for the long ride.

Wanda was in the front with me because Sunny was insistent that she didn't sit up front. It was awkward sitting so close to each other and not being able to discuss what had happened and what we were going to do.

After a couple of hours, when breakfasts had settled, Kyle and Sunny nestled down under some old blankets and went back to sleep. We waited around 15 minutes until we were sure they were asleep before we were finally able to talk.

"Look Wanda..." I began

"I know" she replied

I laughed to myself; of course Wanda would understand.

"I just wanted to let you know that there's no pressure. If you've changed your minds now that were going back then I'm okay with that."

I wasn't but I wouldn't let her know that.

"Jared, please...stop!"

"What's the matter Wanda?"

"It's as if you're trying to push me away. I am as much responsible for what happened as you are and I know what I was doing."

I went to interrupt her but she silenced me by placing her small, soft hand on my dirty, ripped jeans.

"Just let me finish" she continued. She threw one more glance to the back to double check that Kyle and Sunny were still asleep and carried on. "When we get back to the caves..." she hesitated. "...we're going to have to talk too Ian and Mel."

I stared out of the window not daring myself to look at her. Everything I had wanted over the past few months was finally coming together and yet I was afraid that it was all going to go wrong just as quick.

"Are you sure?" I stuttered out.

"Yes" she replied adamantly.

We remained silent for a while after that; both going over the conversation we were going to have. We swapped with Kyle and Wanda at the next rest stop and although it was Kyle's turn to drive, Wanda insisted.

"Just jump in the back with Kyle, Jared" she exclaimed after my protests.

"No, its fine Wanda. You get some sleep I can carry on if Kyle's too tired"

"But I want to drive" she stated. "And it'll give Sunny and I a chance to catch up" she grinned at the dark haired girl climbing into the front. Sunny beamed back.

After having to admit defeat at the hands of two girls I resolutely climbed into the back of the van and huddled under the blankets that Kyle was hogging.

"Do you think I have made Jared mad" Sunny asked nervously.

Wanda laughed at my grunt reply. Of course she hadn't made me mad; who on earth could be maddened by Sunny.

"Nah...We just bruised his ego; he's not used to being told what to do"

Due to some miracle of God I was able to fall asleep and was woken up by Kyle who was grabbing the rucksack from underneath my head

"Where are we" I mumbled still half asleep.

"Pull yourself together Jared" Kyle laughed. "We're home sweet home"

Well that woke me up for sure.

I stumbled out of the van and stood up straight, making myself slightly dizzy with the sudden movements. We were parked close to the entrance and when I moved around to the front of the van I found Aaron and Brandt in the front seats ready to drive the van back to the usual hiding place.

Wanda was collecting some bags that were left by the side and I scooted on over there to help her and to try and talk to her one last time.

She smiled gratefully at me as I grabbed some of the heavier bags and together we set of for the cave.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" I asked one last time.

"Definitely" Wanda replied

We made the caves and had just handed over some of the bags to Lily who was waiting inside for us when Ian and Mel appeared; Ian grinning ear to ear.

"Wanda" he exclaimed scooping her up in his arms. He kissed her forehead and I seethed with jealously.

Mel hurried over to me during their exchange and wrapped her tanned arms around my neck.

"Welcome home" she stated, but there was no welcome home kiss for me. I knew it wasn't only my feelings that had changed.

I hugged her back tightly. It didn't matter if Wanda was the girl I dreamed about now, there would always be a big part of me that cared for Mel.

"Thanks" I grinned back. "Someone's getting big..." I added while patting her bump. "How long have we been gone?"

She laughed. "Long enough"

"Long enough for you to eat Sharon" I asked jokingly.

"Of course not" she replied indignantly. "If I had to eat someone you know it would have been Maggie, she annoys me more."

I laughed once more and then caught Wanda looking at me saddened.

I smiled at her to reassure her and then dragged Mel back over there too her and Ian.

With one last look to confirm Wanda addressed the two of them.

"Look" she began. "We've had some time to think on this last raid and Jared and I really need to talk to the two of you" She chanced a glance at Ian who looked confused.

"Trust me" I carried on for her. "This is something that we really need to discuss because it involves all four of us and our futures in the caves."

Before Ian or Mel could get a word in Jamie bounded in with Jeb and we were greeted once more giving us a few more hours delay before all hell kicked in.

**Okay so the reason I haven't updated in a while I have suffered from my first severe writers block. I just haven't had the motivation to right with so much work to do. I am not going to complain about it though. After having loads of positive reviews last chapter I am going to try and update faster for you guys. In other news I met Richelle Mead this week other of Vampire Academy. She was in the UK for a week and I saw her while in London. She was awesome and signed all of my books for me as well as posing for photographs. Finally if you could all READ AND REVIEW then that is all I can ask**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. I know this chapter is a bit smaller than usual but it was just something that I wanted to throw into the story so that we could see it from Mel and Ian's perspective a little. The next chapter is hopefully going to be a lot bigger to make up for it.**

**I want to say thank you to the followin****g people for reviewing my story. Im very nearly at 100 reviews now thanks to you guys ****littledhampir13, mayajane, sapphirenight12, jediahsokaroxx, Ianosheaismine, MrsCarlisleCullenXx, ladaane, , Moxie Michelle Cullen, oohapoo.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. I know lots of people have been asking for Ian's POV for a while so this is for you!!!**

**Chapter 16**

**Ian's POV**

My heart leaped as soon as I saw Wanda walking across the desert with Jared, Kyle and Sunny making her way home; too me.

It'd been so long since the last time that I had seen her and even longer since we had spent any proper time together.

I rushed over to embrace her as soon as she was under the cover of the rock face and scooped her up in my arms, kissing any part of her I could reach, which at the moment was her forehead.

I lifted my head in time to see Mel wrapping her arms around Jared and was surprised to feel a sudden animosity toward Jared for that.

I mentally shook myself for thinking that way. I was probably just used to having Melanie to myself over the past few months and wasn't used to seeing her this way with Jared. So far since Melanie had gotten her body back she and Jared hadn't really ever been touchy feely.

Mel and Jared must have sensed my gaze on them because they started on over here. I released Wanda from the bear hug I had, had her in but kept a protective hand on her shoulder. I glanced down at her perfect face and was surprised to see a sudden nervousness there that I hadn't seen before.

As Jared and Mel reached us Wanda shrugged off my hand and I tried not too look surprised as the other two reached us.

"Look" Wanda began. "We've had some time to think on this last raid and Jared and I really need to talk to the two of you" Wanda looked at me tentatively while I stood there looking confused. First of all Wanda was all nervous and acting weird and now she has something to tell me. This couldn't be good.

"Trust me" Jared carried on for her. "This is something that we really need to discuss because it involves all four of us and our futures in the caves."

Okay now I was definitely worried and was about to ask what the hell was going on when Jamie bounded up to us full of joy at Wanda's and the others return.

Exchanging quick glances we silently agreed to discuss this later out of the way of certain ears.

I lost track of Wanda in the hustle and bustle of the welcoming parties and so still reeling I wandered over to Melanie who was perched on an old garden chair picked up on one of the first ever raids I went on in the caves.

"Hey" I announced.

Melanie who had been in a world of her own looked up in response and grinned widely when she saw who it was

"Hey Ian" she replied. "Where's Wanda"

I sat down next to her on the cold, cave floor and rested my elbows on my dirty jeans.

"I lost her in the crowd, what about Jared"

"I think he went to unload supplies with Kyle, Aaron and Brandt. You know Jared - he likes to avoid awkward situations"

I glanced up at her

"Awkward situations?" I asked "So you're wondering what they've got to say to us too"

Melanie sighed and waited a few seconds before replying.

"I don't really know..." she began. "I'm curious as to what it is – but I think if it was something really bad they wouldn't have waited to tell us"

I tried to see it from her perspective but it just wasn't working, I was a worrier and no one was going to change that.

"Yeah maybe" I lied. "How are you feeling anyway, baby okay"

Melanie laughed and then gently caressed her growing bump. I was fascinated of the thought that a part of me was growing and developing a mere few feet away, and that I was responsible for the creation of another human life. I felt like the worlds most accomplished inventor.

"There okay" she replied laughing. "Although I don't think I can say the same about me"

I scrambled up quickly and was grabbing her hand.

"Mel what's the matter? What hurts?"

"...if you'd let me finish Ian" she chuckled. "I was going to say I'm feeling a bit tired; excitement of the others making it back home and all"

My heart returned to its normal pace and I slowly relaxed again letting go of Mel's hand. There was a moment of awkwardness when our hands stayed clasped just a moment too long.

"Hey" I said again breaking the sudden tension. "How about I escort you back to your room for a lie down while Jared and Wanda are MIA"

"Sure" Mel replied. "You know Ian, carry on taking care of me like this and I'll have you as my slave for life. I might not give you back to Wanda" she joked.

I just shook my head and started to help her up out of her chair. She stumbled on a rock and I caught her in my arms. Another awkward moment between us ensued as I righted her.

"Let's go" I stated to break the silence.

We set off for the sleeping quarters together walking close another to feel the others warmth but never touching.

We reached the patterned curtains of Melanie's and Jared's room and I pulled the curtain back beckoning Mel forward.

She smiled as she passed me and sat at the end of her bed as I closed the curtain behind us. I made sure it was fully covering the door and then dropped down onto the mattress next to Mel and began to softly stroke her bump, crooning to the baby.

"You're going to be brilliant at soccer" I whispered.

"And you'll get that from me" Mel added laughing

"Hey" I exclaimed and then froze as I felt a sharp kick from the baby.

"Ouch..." Mel laughed "that was a big one" seeing my face my Mel took my hand and shook me.

"Ian, are you okay"

"Yeah" I whispered. "It's just amazing that's all...to know that's my baby in there"

"I know what you mean" she replied. "It's even more so when it's inside of you"

I couldn't even imagine.

"Well" I carried on trying to shake my wonderment away. "I think that was our baby disagreeing with you, seems like they would prefer my soccer skills"

Mel just punched me in the arm as a response.

We sat quietly together for a few minutes until finally Melanie spoke up.

"Ian..." she started tentatively. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I replied.

"Do you feel like things are different between you and Wanda these days?"

I tried not to show how much this question affected me. Because in all honesty things weren't the same as they once were.

"How do you mean?" I asked trying to stall for time.

Mel just stared at me, knowing that I was just trying to avoid the question.

"I think you know what I mean...I mean look before, you and Wanda were inseparable and now..."she looked around. "She's home for five minutes and your here alone with me"

"She is just saying hello to everyone" I replied defensively.

"Yes, but then why are you not latched on to her side like you used to be"

"Because you might need me" I replied.

"Exactly Ian...Don't you see!"

"See what" I asked dumbfounded

"That you guys are drifting apart – just like Jared and I. Nowadays we are more like brother and sister"

I thought about that carefully and was surprised that the news pleased me. Apart from the hug I'd seen today I realised that I had hardly seen the two of them together over the past few months.

I had been with Melanie most of the time making sure she didn't have much to do and as a result I had neglected Wanda which I guess had led to us drifting apart too.

This must all have registered on my face because Mel grabbed my hand and muttered

"You see it too – don't you?"

And I did, I really did. I looked back over the past five months since Wanda and Mel had become separate people and realised that I had in fact spent more time with the latter.

I dropped my head into my hands, this realisation too much for me and was comforted by Mel who wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"It's okay Ian"

I lifted my head feeling Mel's gaze upon me and as I did I found my face mere inches from hers. I stared at her intently new feelings surfacing that had been there all along, but that I'd kept hidden.

I had, had feelings for Melanie ever since the beginning and I had kidded myself trying to pretend otherwise. When I had fallen in love with Wanda I had fallen in love with her too, her body and her mind.

I leaned in too close those last few inches and shuddered as my lips met her familiar ones.

As soon as I felt a response I was unstoppable. I kissed her with more passion and fire than I had ever dared with Wanda, what with her being so innocent and new to this world. Melanie sighed into my mouth and I felt as if we were glued together.

Her strong tanned arms wrapped around my neck, drawing me into her and I pulled her too me letting my hands find the small of her back.

We both became oblivious to the rest of the world, human or alien which is why we failed to notice the curtain pulled back and Wanda and Jared standing at the door with identical looks of surprise on their faces until it was too late.

"Wanda" I whispered pulling apart quickly from Mel and staring at her petite frame in the doorway as she stared back.

**So what do you guys think? I've written a lot from Wanda and Jared lately and focused on their relationship so I wanted to show what was going on with these two. **

**It may be a while before I update again but I will let you know why now. One it is my 18****th**** birthday this week and so I am busy organising that and having fun for that and two because I really need to catch up on some college work and three I have another university interview to prep for. I promise it will still be soon probably a week or so maybe more but I'm just letting you know in advance so you guys know. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I am only 5 reviews away from 100 and love hearing what you guys think. Next chapter will have everyone in together so look forward to that and I'll try and update ASAP**


	17. Chapter 17

**Really sorry this chapter took so long...college work, writers block and Richelle Mead's new book are all to blame **** I would like to give a special shoutout to all of my lovely reviewers new and old alike so here goes THANK YOU to SapphireNight12, the biba lima linda, littledhampir13, , jediahsokaroxx, Ianosheaismine, Stardom, MrsCarlisleCullenXx, Moxie Michelle Cullen and Samia Cullen**

**Chapter 17**

**Wanda's POV**

I blinked keeping my eyes shut a split second longer than I would normally do during blinking but when I opened my eyes the scene before me was still the same.

Ian and Mel were seated on the end of the bed in Mel and Jared's room. I averted my gaze from Ian's stricken face looking anywhere but at his startling blue eyes. I glanced around the room while comprehending what I had just seen; Ian and Mel together.

My eyes rested on Jared's worn blue jeans and jacket strewn over the pile of paperbacks in the corner of their cave – Jared. He had stepped forward and gripped my hand with his own tanned, strong hand and was gently tugging on my limp arm trying to pull me from the room.

But still I stood there and before Jared could stop me I stepped out of his reach, his hand dropping mine and moved closer to where Mel and Ian sat.

"Wanda" Ian gasped again but before I could trust myself to look at him I turned to Mel who was staring at me; tears streaming down her sun kissed face.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as I reached where she sat. She took one more long look at me between her shining lashes and then closed her eyes and just sat there waiting – what did she think I was going to do; hurt her – surely not. Even she knew I could never strike another person, it went against everything I was and believed in.

Instead I did something that made both Ian and Jared's jaws drop and that made Mel jerk across the bed. I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and told her I forgave her.

"No" she exclaimed. "You can't do that, I kissed Ian; your Ian, you should hate me"

"I don't hate you Mel" I replied.

"Stop being so self sacrificing" she demanded. "Please Wanda you're just making me feel ten times worse."

"Not as bad as I feel" I replied.

Mel and Ian shared identical looks of confusion.

"I – I don't understand" Mel stuttered.

I felt Jared come up behind me and it was him that answered the question

"Maybe we should all sit down and talk, it looks like we al have some explaining to do"

I realised now that kicking Jamie out of their room when Mel got her body back was due to lack of space contrary to what everyone in the caves had assumed.

Once all four of us had comfortably sat ourselves on the bed or on the little floor space there was, there was barely room to move an arm.

Ian had positioned himself so that his thigh kept brushing mine and he looked at me apologetically every time that it happened.

"So Wanda" Mel started. "Are you going to tell us what you meant by what you just said. Obviously Jared knows" She glances at Jared at this point and as I follow her gaze I see that he is looking at me for answers.

"I don't know where to begin" I mutter quietly and then I silently begin to sob as the full weight of the situation hits me.

I love Jared...of that I'm sure – but I love Ian too and I don't want to hurt him. Then there is Melanie who survived a year with me in her body controlling her fully just to spend another day with Jared, the love of her life, who I now wanted to take from her.

Jared reaches out to comfort me at the same time as Ian and all at once the tension in the room multiplies. Ian's arms freezes inches from my shoulder his eyes fixed on Jared's hand now resting on my other arm. Mel's eyes dart between the Jared and I and I see the realisation of what is truly going on dawn on her.

"You...you and Jared" Mel stammers.

"I'm sorry Mel, we didn't mean it to happen but we just spent so much time together" Jared started. "You and I...we weren't the same as we used to be and you never seemed to want to spend time with me"

"So you thought you'd spend time with my Girlfriend then Howe" Ian spat finally speaking up.

I panicked at the sight of the two of them warring off against each other.

"What like you did with mine O'Shea" Jared retorted.

"Guys please stop it" Mel urged.

"He started it!" Jared growled.

"I'll start something in a minute" Ian replied and he went to launch himself at Jared.

Without thinking I dove in between the two of them and took the brunt of Ian's shoulder to the chest.

The cry of pain that escaped my lips was involuntary and I regretted it instantly at seeing the look of horror on Ian's face when he realised it was him that had done it. Jared and he seemed to have forgotten their fight for the moment and Jared was quickly checking me over to see if I was okay.

"I'm fine" I breathed

"Oh my gosh, Wanda I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too...I didn't know you were going to try and get between the two of us...are you sure you're okay"

"Yes Ian I'm fine really"

Mel was in the corner of the cave looking between the three of us. She seemed to have overcome her initial shock and looked to be the only one thinking rationally.

"I think we all need to sit down and talk this through together like adults" Mel finally stated.

I quickly nodded in agreement eagerly and Jared and Ian followed suit trying to behave for now.

We decided between ourselves that this small cramped cave wasn't really the ideal place to have this talk. The cave was to cramped and small to deal with the tension flowing between the four of us. So in a single file we traipsed through the narrow passageways nodding at people we saw Lily, Trudy, and Geoff as we made our way to the games room which was empty.

We sat down and I leant my back against the cold rock wall, far enough in the corner that most of my face was obscured in the darkness.

"So I think its safe to assume something has been going on between the two of you" Mel spoke from somewhere close to my right. I could imagine her gesturing in mine and Jared's direction.

I didn't say anything but I didn't have too because Jared jumped in...

"Look...we didn't mean for this to happen and we didn't think it was ever going to but we've grown close over the past few months and we can't help the way we feel"

"How long" Ian asked

"On this raid" Jared replied

I could just make out Ian nodding in the shadows and took comfort in the fact that they weren't tearing into each other again.

"Where did it all go wrong between us" Ian finally asked after a minute's silence. Although it sounded as though the question was meant for all of us it became apparent that he was talking more to himself.

"I always thought that Wanda was the one for me! I was certain of it...and then...and then all of this with the baby happened, and I got to know Mel properly and now...now I don't know what to think"

I moved out of the corner and placed my hand over his. I had made my choice now – I wanted to be with Jared but I still cared about Ian, no matter what.

"I think I love Mel too Wanda" he whispered in my ear and I felt his tears fall onto my shoulder as he rested his cheek against mine.

I was crying by this point too now and I wrapped my arms around Ian as I braced myself to tell him what I had too.

"Then go be with her" I sighed. "If she can make you happy half as much as you made me then you will have found someone incredibly special. She's a great person Ian and she's your chance to live a more normal life"

"What about you though Wanda...I love you too"

"She will be fine with me" Jared replied from my left. He was close enough to have heard our whispered conversation and I could just make out Mel close to him so I was sure she had heard too

"Is this what you want Wanda?" Ian asked his hand this time covering mine.

"It is!" I replied and I knew that it was

"Then you better take care of her Jared because I not only know where you live, but live there too"

He finally removed his hand from mine and stood up. He didn't wait for Mel but left the games room on his own and knew that's how he wanted to be – alone, for now.

Mel wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and then stood up to leave too her bump seeming even more visible than usual.

She kissed Jared on the top of his head and then leant down to me too.

"I know you love him Wanda...if you took anything from me it was that love and I know that you can make him happy the way he deserves. I know this is hard for you; it is for all of us but this is human life, feelings change and there is nothing you can do to change it"

I pulled her into a hug and in that moment all the previous months growing resentment dissipated. She was my sister, my other half and the person I would miss most from this world and I hoped beyond hope that we would be able to make it through all of this as close as we had once been.

I let her go and watched her leave making a promise to keep our relationship as good as can be. It was just Jared and I now and I took a deep breath before taking his hand in mine and standing up to leave – together.

**Okay so what do you think!!!!!!!!! I suffered from real writers block here because I deviated from the plan I had started off with at the start and so I didn't know how I wanted to go with it or how to really go about it. I really would like to hear what you think because your support and comments are what have inspired me to keep going even after I hit the wall. I still have a week left of my Easter Holiday left and so if I don't have too much work I will try to update again within the week. I BEG YOU ALL TO PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW; you took the time to read the chapter now can you please spend two more minutes reviewing it.**


	18. Note

**Please don't hate me**

**I'm writing this to let you guys know that I am putting the story on hold until May 28****th****.**

**The reason I am doing this is that I'm finishing my last few weeks in college and I have so much assignment work that needs to be done that I just do not have the time to write.**

**If you've noticed it has been taking me so long to update so I think that if I leave it for a while and come back to it in when I have finished and have the time then the chapters will be better and longer as I can spend more time on them.**

**In other news, have you all checked imdb. IAN SOMERHALDER is listed as Ian O Shea for the cast, the only cast member listed. It does say rumoured but how awesome**

**See you all soon guys**

**Nicole**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so I finally updated again after nearly a month's break. I'm so sorry for the big gap but I was finishing college and was piled high with assignments that just had to be done so I apologise. I am making up for it though by updating now and starting a new story ****.net/s/6040621/1/Unexpected_Feelings**** which is a Vampire Acadmey fanfiction for anyone that reads that series too. A big thank you to the following reviewers for chapter 17 raffydr, xoxokiss210, LouiiOzera, xXMelanie-Crimson_StryderXx, Moxie Michelle Cullen, MrsCarlisleCullenXx, stardom, Rii Baptista, sharshar85, mayajane, jediahsokaroxx, sapphirenight12. LOVE YOU GUYS**

**Disclaimer – I do not own The Host Stephenie Meyer does and even after begging on my knees I did not get Ian O Shea or Jared Howe out of her...well at least I tried**

**Anyway here you go, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

**Jared's POV**

I can't believe that Wanda is finally mine after all these months of wanting...no...needing her. Her hand in mine felt so right and walking with her through the tunnels felt so right.

People didn't stare as the passed us hand in hand as they were already so used to the two of us hanging out together but once word spread through our small community the caves would be abuzz with gossip.

I felt Wanda tighten her grip on my hand as we walked past Kyle. Kyle eyed the two of us suspiciously but didn't comment as he stalked past us. If he had said anything to upset _My Wanda_ oh how good it felt to say that, then I would have punched him then and there and so for the sake of Sunny and his face he made the right choice.

I didn't really know where Wanda and I were heading. The room I had was shared with Melanie who we had just left in there heavily pregnant and crying and Wanda's room was shared with Ian.

"Wanda" I started. "I don't know what you want to do about sleeping arrangements tonight but if you don't want to stay with Ian I don't know what you're going to do"

"I want to stay with you" she stated matter of factly.

I smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"And I want to stay with you too, but we don't have a room to stay together in"

I watched as Wanda's brow furrowed and then straightened out again as she decided on a solution.

"Why don't we go and ask Jeb?"

Huh...why didn't I think of that? Well first off I didn't think Wanda wanted anyone to know about the two of us yet and two there wasn't really any spare rooms.

"Well I guess we can try if that's what you want Wanda" I told her and she smiled and nodded in response.

"Yes Jared, I just want to be with you!"

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as we set off the Jeb's room to see if we could find Jeb.

We reached the end of the tunnel in which all the rooms were lined along and found ourselves outside the very last door which was made of an old flowery linen bed sheet. I coughed loudly to try and catch Jeb's attention but when that didn't do any good I decided that shouting the old mans name was my best bet.

After a minute I saw the bed sheet twitch and then watched as Jeb stuck his head out dressed in only a vest and some shorts.

"What do you kids want?" he asked his eyes twitching to Wanda and my still entwined hands.

I was about to answer the man when Wanda spoke up for us.

"I was wondering if Walters's room was still up for grabs."

Jebs eyebrows knitted together and he spoke with hesitancy.

"What's wrong with the room you've already got Wanda, the one you share with Ian, is there something wrong with that cave that's gonna need some fixing?"

"Not exactly Uncle Jeb" Wanda exclaimed. "I need a room separate from Ian because the two of us aren't together anymore, I'm with Jared now"

Jeb glanced between the two of us and then surprised us both by just bursting into a bout of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked although I was secretly glad he hadn't gone back into his room for his shotgun.

"Nothing..." he stifled out between choking out laughter. "It's just I saw this coming before even the two of you did. All the days the two of you would spend together and how you began to distance yourselves from the other; I'm telling you I was counting down the days until you both realised you had feelings for each other and that Mel and Ian were going through the same thing"

"How long have you known Uncle Jeb?" Wanda asked

"For a while now honey, I was just waiting for the four of you to catch on" and I sighed in relief at the smile that rested upon his face.

"So how about this room" I asked thinking it best to keep this conversation on track knowing full well Jeb was easily distracted.

Jeb glanced back to me as if I had spoken a foreign language

"Oh right...the room! The room's yours guys if you want it, just know that it is only a few doors down from Kyle's and I'm guessing he doesn't know about the two of you yet"

"No he doesn't" I sighed.

"Hmm...well, I'm gonna let you two kids go now because I'm tired and am going to go and try and catch some winks before Maggie is on my back about slacking off"

We waited for Jeb to trudge back inside and waved him off before we made our way back down the tunnel until we reach the room that Walter used to occupy.

This door was covered by a tatty old shower curtain that looked like it belonged to a batty old lady with a load of old cats and I told myself that I would replace it the first chance I got by picking up a newer one on the very next raid but as I watched Wanda enter I saw her look lovingly at the curtain and decided to talk to her about it first.

The room was bare except for an old double mattress in the middle of the room covered with a thick pale blue duvet cover. All of Walter's belongings had been moved after he died with useful items being shared among the rest of us and his more personal items being buried alongside him.

I watched Wanda sit down on the edge of the mattress and look around the room sadly. Not liking seeing her upset I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her tiny shoulders.

"I miss him so much Jared" she whispered and I felt her silent tears seep through my T-Shirt where her head rested on my chest. "He was one of the first here to accept me for whom I was and stuck up for me when everyone else was against me."

"Walter was a good man Wanda, he'll be glad that he had the chance to get to know you before he died" I didn't like being reminded of the time when Walter had, had to step in, in defence of Wanda when it was me who was against her. For that I could never think higher of him.

"I saw you linger over the curtain on the door" I probed.

Wanda laughed sadly.

"Walter told me that it was a wedding gift from Gladys's sister. He always hated it but she assisted that they put it up and was very fond of it. When he came to the caves it was one of the few possessions he brought with him because he thought that it would make her happy that he didn't get rid of it."

"Then we'll keep it if you want" I told her. Her face lighting up told me that an old ratty curtain was definitely worth more than I'd thought before and I decided against getting rid of it.

Wanda wrapped her arms around me in return and after a few seconds we let each other go slightly enough so that I could lean down and press my lips to hers.

I felt Wanda respond to my kiss and I let the kiss progress from a soft loving one to one filled with raw passion and intensity.

I moved my hands up into her silky, blonde hair and ran my fingers through it while bringing her face closer to mine stopping kissing only to breathe.

I moved my lips from Wanda's and began trailing them down her face, her chin and too her neck which she tilted back so I could get to it and moaned as I ran my tongue back and forth sucking and kissing.

I didn't want to rush Wanda but as she ran her hands along the bottom of my back and moved her fingers up under my shirt and I knew where this was going and I know that she did too. I pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"Jared" she panted. "I want to do this"

Hearing her utter those words I crushed my lips back to hers and helped her to remove my shirt which ended up on the floor alongside her own which I quickly took care of.

I stroked her soft skin and moaned in pleasure as she explored the rest of my body.

Soon enough the rest of our clothes came off and we fell into a heap on the top of the duvet not breaking apart too caught up in the passion.

When we finally became one and came together I felt like I had reached the top of the world. I was with Wanda the woman I loved and she loved me back.

All too soon we broke apart and I kissed her softly once and then twice before we snuggled down under the covers with Wanda in my arms and her head on my chest.

**So what did you guys think. A big ahhhhh to Wanda and Jared I think. Anyway I will try to update soon, less than a week I promise and hope you all please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

**Please Read and Review my other story that I showed at the top show it some love please and I'll update soon ASAP**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the late update!**

**For some strange reason I though I updated last week when I updated my other story but I didn't and I only realised that when I opened my story up so sorry for false promises.**

**From now on I am not gonna promise anything except that I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**I also have just started a new job now I have left college so that will obviously cut into my writing time.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter I have uploaded since my big break. I'm glad you guys didn't forget the story and are still enjoying it and it makes me so happy you take the time to review.**

**Disclaimer By Ian O Shea: Nicole does not own The Host or me even though I have asked Stephenie Meyer to give me to her because I would so much rather belong to her because she's awesome. By the way I think you should review her story. She does own Baby O Shea though!**

**Chapter 19**

**Wanda's POV**

I clutched Jared's hand as I pulled him into the kitchen area laughing at some story he was telling me about

We didn't attract any attention today; people had gotten over the initial shock of us as a couple and we weren't a source of gossip anymore.

Some people still found it hard to accept us as a couple i.e. Kyle, Maggie, Sharon; basically all the people that hadn't liked Ian and I.

Ian and I were still in the awkward breakup stage. We had decided to be friends and we knew that we didn't work together anymore but it was still hard to hold a conversation if it was just the two of us and so we only usually interacted when someone else was there like a very heavily pregnant Melanie or Jared or Jamie.

People had been very surprised when Jared told them about the two of us. People had been quite upset about is especially Lily which I regretted because I counted her amongst one of my closest friends here in the caves. She had been angry that I had dumped Ian and quickly moved on to Jared and because of that we had fallen out for a few weeks.

Eventually Ian must have had words with her and she had begun to do her chores with me again and spoke to me as if all was forgiven for which I was grateful.

Jeb was the biggest shock of all. When he heard about Jared and me he didn't seem surprised at all. He just smiled knowingly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Look after her Jared" was all he said and then shook Jared's hand before stalking off after Maggie arguing about potato picking.

As we entered the kitchen I let go of Jared's hand and wandered over to where Trudy was dishing out eggs and bacon. We had just arrived back from a raid yesterday and so we were eating all the perishables and other foods that wouldn't last.

I skipped past the queue of hungry humans which included Kyle who looked like he was about to murder anyone who got in the way of his food.

"Hi Trudy" I exclaimed sidling up alongside her. "I came to get Mel's food, Jared told me that you'd put some behind for her before...you know..." I nodded in Kyle, Aaron and Brandt's direction. "all of the good stuffs gone".

Trudy smiled and leant under the counter she was working out pulling out two plates piled high with eggs and bacon.

"Here you go" she said as she handed me the plates.

"I thought Ian had already had his. He was the one who asked Jared to get Mel some because he was running an errand with Geoff, if he hasn't had any you best keep this behind for him"

I went to hand the plate back to Trudy but she shrugged me off and pushed the plate back towards me

"Don't be silly Wanda, this plate for you. Ian has already had his this morning but he told me to keep you one behind because he thought you wouldn't get any otherwise"

I blushed "There's too much here for me, you should give this too someone who has been waiting a while like Lily"

"No, this ones for you Wanda and I won't take no for an answer"

I smiled gratefully and began to walk away with my food.

"Hey...no queue jumping" Kyle exclaimed staring incredulously at my laden arms "Hey...ouch"

I laughed too myself as Lily smacked him round the head.

"Shut up Kyle, Wanda got the food the girl deserves to eat it, you wait your turn it might do you some good"

I mouthed a thank you to Lily and watched as a sullen Kyle rubbed his arm where Lily had smacked him. Sunny was frantically pulling at his hand so that she could judge how hurt he had been while darting daggers at Lily. Lily just smiled to herself.

I set off alone leaving Jared with a kiss to find Mel and bring her some food. She was eight months pregnant now and was getting to the point where she found it hard to get around, or well to lazy too.

I reached the room that Mel now had all to herself. After Ian and I had gone our separate ways I had thought that the two of them would get together but so far they hadn't gone down that route and were focusing on their child first and themselves later.

I stopped at mine and Jared's room first and picked up a bag I had brought back from the raid with me. I dragged it with me to just outside of Mel's cave and then pulled the sheet of her door aside.

Mel was propped up in her bed with a crumpled novel in hand. She wiped her eyes as I entered and marked her book with a piece of tissue before placing it on the floor beside her bed.

"Mel, what's wrong" I asked rushing over putting down what was in my hands and kneeling by her bed.

Mel shook me off gave me a sideways glance and then began to laugh.

"Oh Wanda, I was crying at the book" she picked the novel back up and waved it in front of my face. "My emotions are all over the place and this book just got to me, you'll have to read it once I've finished with it. These characters Bella and Edward are just perfect for each other I hope that i...i"

She started to cry again and I just stared at her not knowing what to do. I hoped that everything worked out for Bella and Edward _**AN: sorry I had to squeeze Stephenie Meyers other fabulous books in here =D.**_

"Mel what's wrong?" I asked again.

"What if I never find my soul mate?" she sobbed. "Look at me Wanda, I'm the size of a house and the only candidates for a lifelong partner are in these caves"

"What about you and Ian, how are things with the two of you at the moment?"

Mel sighed and wiped her eyes.

"Well, we haven't really talked much about getting together or anything, it's always just about the baby at the moment. What if he doesn't like me Wanda...I love him so much and I'm afraid he doesn't love me back?"

"I'm sure he does Mel, we've all seen the way he looks at you...he just needs time and I'm sure he has his mind on other things at the moment" I placed a hand on her bump.

She smiled at me but I could still see the tears welling in her eyes.

"In other news, I come baring gifts" I reached down and pulled out the two plates of bacon and eggs.

"For me" she exclaimed eyes raking hungrily over the plate of mouth watering food.

"Yep" I popped the 'P'

She picked the plate up and began shovelling the eggs and bacon into her mouth as if she were inhaling it. Her earlier woes seemed to be forgotten her mind focused on the food and while she ate I silently agreed with what Kyle told me about pregnancy hormones making a person crazy.

After Mel had finished the two plates off I dragged the bag over that I had left by the door.

"What's in the bag Wanda" she asked curiously.

"Well..." I smiled. "I picked some bits and bobs for you while we were on the raid; its not much but you didn't have too many"

I pushed the bag over and let Mel have a rummage through.

"Oh Wanda you got me some baby clothes" she gushed.

Since Melanie's pregnancy had become known on each raid we had picked up essentials that the bay would need, hence the basket in the corner and the stacks of nappies and bottles piled high around Mel's cave. We hadn't however got her many baby clothes because Mel still didn't know whether she was having a boy or a girl and so after we had got a selection of basic blue and pink items, clothes for the baby were forgotten about and other items were put on the list.

However I saw how Mel pondered over the magazines we were bringing her back to help her boredom. She hovered over pictures of babies and would flick through baby clothing magazines over and over again and I could just tell that she was thinking about how she couldn't buy her baby things like that.

Maybe I had learnt too much about her ways when we shared a body.

We sorted through the clothes separating boys from girls into piles and folding them carefully. We chatted aimlessly as we so easily could and were laughing at Ian falling asleep in Mel's room the other night and mumbling in his sleep when Mel began to double over.

"Mel...what's the matter" I asked panicked.

"Nothing" she sighed out. "It feels like gas maybe I ate too many eggs for breakfast" she laughed panting in between.

I laughed nervously.

"You're sure" I asked.

"Yeah it's going now" she breathed out and then relaxed back on her bed.

"You scared me for a minute then" I told her. "For a minute there I thought you might have been having the baby"

"I can't have the baby today Wanda...not with Ian gone" she laughed and then went pale.

A large wet stain spread across the sheets on Mel's bed and I looked away embarrassed that she'd wet herself in front of me.

"Wanda...you're gonna need to go get some help okay; I think I am having the baby"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. "How do you know?"

"Wanda, my water just broke...I need Doc now!"

Her water broke, what did that mean? I searched through pet's memories and revisited a memory of when Pet had attended the birth of her niece. Oh God, waters breaking meant the baby was on its way.

I hurried over to Mel and started pulling off the jogging bottoms she had on. Mel started screaming and grabbed my hand, squeezing tightly.

"Wanda...this is happening to fast, I want to push...I need Doc but please...don't leave me"

"But you – you need help, I don't know how to deliver a baby Mel"

"ARGHHHHH!" she screamed

I didn't know what to do so I started looking through memories for tips or ideas on how to help.

I rummaged through Mel's stuff and found some clean towels. I placed them underneath her and in doing so saw the babies head crowning. Oh my gosh, what are we going to do.

"Mel, Wanda...what's going on?" a voice exclaimed from the door. I whipped around startled to see Jamie standing there a shocked look on his face.

"Jamie!" I cried. "Look the babies coming and we need you to do something very important. You need to go and get help; get Doc and get him here as soon as you can, can you do that?"

He nodded his head but I could see he was terrified. He glanced at Mel who had sheen of sweat on her forehead and then shook himself before looking at me.

"I can do that Wanda!"

"Good, then go and get him now...I will look after your sister"

I watched as Jamie pelted off down the tunnel hearing his feet pounding on the cave floor and then disappear round the corner. Once out of earshot I turned back to Mel and put on the bravest face I could muster.

"Okay Mel...here's what we're gonna do!"

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Okay so Good news and Bad news**

**Good News**

**Mel is going to have the baby in the next chapter **

**Bad News**

**This story is slowly coming to an end and I'll be wrapping it up within the next few chapters. **

**Well some of you might think the bad news is good news I don't know but hey if you REVIEW you can let me know *smiles innocently***


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi Guys**

**Just to let you know this is unfortunately the last chapter of Confused. I'm really sad that its come to an end as this was the first fan fiction I ever attempted and I have finally finished.**

**I may do a sequel I'm not sure yet, Review and let me know if you think I should and some idea's for what I could do with the story. Either that or I could do a story of another type i.e. Wanda/Ian or a Jamie story...THOUGHTS!**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story. The support and messages I have had of you is amazing. **

**A special shout out to MrsCarlisleCullenXx who has stuck with this story from the start and encouraged me to keep up with the Wanda/Jared pairing which is what I wanted to explore with this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or any of the characters apart from baby Jayme.**

**Chapter 20**

**Wanda's POV**

With the towels now spread underneath Melanie I focused on calming her down so that I could get her to co-operate and try and hold off the actual birth until Doc got here.

I took Mel's hand in mine and nearly cried out in pain as she squeezed it so hard I thought I felt bones crack.

"Wanda..." she gasped. "I can't do this, this isn't the right time, Ian should be here, and it's too soon!"

"It's okay Mel, help is on its way" I tried to reassure her trying not to cry out in pain knowing my pain in my hand was nothing compared to what she was going through now. Her hand tightened around mine again as she went through another contraction and I tried as best as I could to sooth her and wipe her forehead of sweat with my free hand.

"Wanda, there's no time, I need to push...Now!" she screamed.

"Okay Mel" I replied trying to mask the panic that was flooding me at the thought of delivering a human baby. In our species we didn't live to see the birth of our children and so I was unfamiliar with birth of new life let alone the process of human labour. All I had to go on was the memories Pet had retained from her human host.

Mel began to push and I stayed down below to watch as the babies head began to appear inch by inch.

"Okay, push" I urged "That's it you need to push and hold it Mel...that's it, and then short pants and breathe"

We repeated this and the head of the baby slid out. I held it in my hands and waited for the next contraction for Mel to push again.

"I'm so tired Wanda" Mel panted.

"Don't give up" I told her. "You're doing so well; the heads out now, just one more push and your baby will be here"

I watched as Mel's body contorted once more and she screamed as she pushed the rest of her baby out. It slid into my arms and as I caught it I couldn't help but let the tears fall down my face as I welcomed this new life that I had helped create into this world.

"It's a girl" I cried as I wrapped her in one of the towels that I had laid out ready. She cried that newborn cry that I had heard only in memory.

"Shush little baby" I soothed. "Nothing will hurt you out here"

I bundled her up and placed her on Mel's chest.

"Jayme" she wept and kissed her daughter on her forehead as I smiled down upon the two of them.

We stayed this way both cooing over the new addition to our family here in the caves for a few minutes until we were interrupted by the arrival of Jamie; accompanied by Doc and Jared.

They all fell silent as they saw the baby, all staring in wonderment at this new life so unaware of the world she had just been born into.

Doc was the first to leap into action. He swept into the room grinning from ear to ear.

"Congratulations Melanie" he whispered to her. "Would it be okay if I took it for a moment to examine it and cut the umbilical cord, then we need to see to you and deliver the placenta?"

Melanie nodded. "It's a girl" she told him as she handed her over.

"She's beautiful" he told her as he took her in his arms smiling down at her.

He got to work quickly pulling out some scissors and carefully cutting the cord after attaching some clip before making his cut.

Once the he had checked Jayme over and declared her safe and healthy he passed her to her now beaming uncle who was literally bouncing on his heels to try and get a good look at his niece.

"Hello Jayme" he crooned. "I am your Uncle Jamie and I am not ever going let anybody hurt you, or let you date until you're at least fifty and even then I will have to veto the guy"

While Jamie looked after his new niece, Doc got set to work on delivering the placenta and I just stood there smiling feeling more content than I could ever recall. This is more than I could ever have dreamed to find when I first came to planet earth.

I felt Jared come behind me and leant into him as he took my hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"You did brilliantly" he whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck.

"I did what I could but it was Mel who did the real job, I cannot believe that Jayme came out of her, she is perfect."

"Don't forget that you helped Mel have her daughter and that won't be forgotten, I'm sure you can be involved in her life in some way" He told me.

"No" I shook my head defiantly. "She is Melanie's and Ian's child, I see that now and I'm okay...really" I added as her gave me the look that said he didn't believe me.

I don't know what he must have seen in my expression but he relaxed and hugged me tighter too him.

"Maybe one day we can have one of our own" he smirked.

I felt butterflies flutter inside of me. "I would love nothing more" I grinned.

Jared returned my grin with a glowing smile of his own.

**Ian's POV**

We finished hiding the truck and then set off across the desert sand's Me, Kyle and Aaron.

"Think they'll be happy with this haul" Kyle asked.

"They should be" I replied. "This is the last raid I am going on in a while anyway" I told him. " I want to be there for Melanie, she's coming into the last stages of her pregnancy now and I know she doesn't like being left alone"

"You got it bad Bro!" he laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"Look Ian..." he started. "You and Mel have been tip toeing around each other for the last couple of months each skating over the fact that you're going to have a baby together and that you both like each other"

_Like each other!_ How did Kyle know that I liked Mel?

"I don't know what you're talking about" I told him shrugging my shoulders.

"Whatever" he retorted. "Keep hiding it but there are guys in the caves like Aaron here..." he nodded at Aaron who looked startled to be brought into this argument. "...who would be quite happy to take a chance with Mel, baby or no baby, these guys can't be picky"

I scowled at Aaron as I was overcome with jealously

"Hey man!" Aaron held up his hands. "If you're with her I wouldn't even think about it"

Kyle just smiled seeing his theories being confirmed.

I just glared back at him and then pulling the backpack I was carrying higher onto my shoulder set off at a faster pace to the caves increasing the distance between me and my overbearing brother.

As I neared the caves main entrance I wasn't surprised to see a welcoming party as they were obviously anticipating our return. What I was surprised to see was how anxious they all looked. I met the gaze of Lily who was at the front of the group and she jogged out to meet me.

"What's going on Lily" I asked concerned.

"You need to come inside Ian, quickly" she said pulling me along as she started out for the caves.

"What's wrong" I asked as my stomach dropped with dread. "Is it Mel, the baby...what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Ian" she smiled at me to probably try and ease my stress. "Just hurry up and you'll see"

She let go of my arm and started running in the direction of the sleeping area. I followed her as she wound down the many twist and turns of the caves but stopped abruptly nearly crashing into Lily as she halted in front of Melanie's room.

"Go on in" she urged.

"I don't understand" I asked confused.

"Just go on, you'll see" she grinned.

I pulled the curtain aside and stepped into the crowded room. I glanced around and counted at least five people; Wanda, Jared, Jamie, Jeb and Doc. Mel was sitting on the mattress propped up on pillows and in her arms lay a bundle of blankets.

"You have a daughter" Mel smiled up at me.

I was a father!

I couldn't believe it; no words would come out of my mouth as I was rendered speechless. I moved silently across the room dropping to my knees beside Mel and my new daughter.

"She's perfect" I finally uttered as I gazed upon my daughter's face she had a mop of Melanie's brown hair but had my blue eyes.

"Hey Jayme" I said softly as I stroked her rosy pink cheek with my finger. "I'm your Daddy"

I kissed her on the forehead and then lifting my head and meeting Mel's gaze I kissed her fully, my lips moulding to hers so familiar to me. I didn't care that we had an audience and just went with what was in my heart. We finally parted and I wiped a tear that tracked down her cheek.

"I love you" I told her.

"I love you too" she replied.

She passed Jayme too me and I finally felt like my life was complete. I rocked her until she drifted off, closing her eyes so like mine. Not wanting to let her go but knowing I couldn't keep her too myself all night I passed my sleeping daughter to her Uncle Kyle who looked upon her with wonder.

"I am going to protect you for the rest of my life" he whispered and I smiled at the softer side of my brother that we so rarely got too see. Jayme would have him wrapped around her finger in no time; Kyle was a sucker for kids.

I looked over to the bed where I saw Mel had fallen to sleep, hair fanning over the pillow. I extricated myself from the room and bumped into Wanda who was fetching drinks for the guys still in the room.

"Congratulations" she exclaimed. "She looks like you, you know"

"I want to thank you Wanda! From what I hear it seems the two of them are okay because of you. I just wanted to check you're okay with everything...Jayme and Mel and I."

Wanda smiled at me.

"I'm fine Ian, I'm happy for you and Mel. I have Jared now and we're happy, really happy"

"I'm glad" I told her and I genuinely was; all was forgiven between Jared, Wanda and I now. Over the past few months I had gotten used to the changes in my life and I was happy with Mel now, so I wanted nothing more than for the two of them to be happy"

"Okay...well" she said. "I better get these drinks in to them before they all start complaining and wake the baby."

"We don't want that now do we" I grinned.

I pulled Wanda into a hug and was glad that the two of us could be friendly now.

Life was great. I was finally giving me and Mel a chance, I had a wonderful daughter and life was for once normal in the caves. I was happy!

**So what do you guys think?**

**Please Review this last chapter!**

**Do you want a Sequel or a new story?**

**Final thoughts on the whole story PLEASE! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	22. Authors Note

**URGENT PLEASE READ!**

Okay so this isn't a story or anything I just want your guy's opinion on what I should write next in relation to The Host.

If any of you read my first story confused .net/s/5486961/1/Confused which was about Jared and Wanda do you think I should so a sequel to that about the cast from the book or from baby Jamie's POV like 18 years down the line or something

_**OR**_

Should I do a story about Jamie because some of you have said you would like to see me write about him? Maybe we there could be a girl for him in the humans that live with Burns or something

_**OR**_

Some have you also mentioned you would like a Mel and Jared story. A lot of people do Ian and Wanda stories so I don't really want to do another one of those and as people mentioned in some of the reviews they don't want me to either. So I can either do a Mel and Jared one or have one about Mel and Jared's children and Ian and Wanda's children.

Anyway if you could let me know what you want me to do. If I don't any answers then I think I'm just gonna leave doing fan fiction for The Host and just write for other books as I have started doing. I love The Host but I want to be sure I'm going to have people reading it.

_**Let me know in a review please!**_

Nicole


End file.
